Idol Conflict
by Neko-sama123
Summary: Haruka has an older brother and Ranmaru has a younger sister? What will happen when these two teenagers enter the lives of idols? Trouble ensues, that's for sure. A collab with Forever or Never. Rated for language
1. Chapter 1

Neko-sama: Hello, minna-nyan! I see that mew all have stumbled across this little note up at the top~ This is a collab between imouto-chan, _Forever or Never_ also known as _Fornever_. I put _Little Sister_ on hold because of school. That's currently my only ongoing story. It's a _Kuroko no Basuke_ story. Here's _Fornever._

Fornever: Hi readers! It's me! The girl who put all of my stories on hiatus because I was really mad at myself! Don't kill me for "stopping" them; I merely put them all on pause until **next month. **That's right! I am returning in one month!

Neko-sama: Okie doki! This story introduces my OC, Kurosaki Yumiko! Nyahahaha~

Fornever: I am not very _fond _of Original Characters/OCs, but there will be two OCs here in this story. Yup, starring my MALE OC, Nanami Tatsuhiro, Haruka's step brother.

Neko: So, in this story, Yumiko has a small crush on Syo, but nothing meow-jor, in terms of ships, will happen. Tatsuhiro will also gain feelings for Yumiko, but nothing will happen.

Fornever: Heh, one-sided love triangle. Tough D: That's how it is with Haru-chan and STARIH, kind of a one sided love septagon.

**Idol Conflict**

**Chapter 1**

**Quote: **

"**Peace is not absence of conflict; it is the ability to handle conflict by peaceful means."**

**-Ronald Reagan **

12 PM.

"Okay, minna-san," started the female composer of the boy band STARISH. They were all gathered around her, having just finished their dance rehearsal for their upcoming concert later in the months. As their popularity rises, so do the demands of their fans. Usually the female teenagers continuously send in fan mail to ask when the next concert is. And to fulfill their growing wants, the boys (with the help of their president, Shining Saotome) announced that they would hold a concert in a few months time. Haruka coughed, moving a strand of silky, pink hair behind her ear. "I composed this song last night, and I just wanted to give it to you guys," she said, handing out the papers to the guys according to the names scrawled on the top. When her hands were empty except for the paper that held all of their parts, she smiled at STARISH and added, "So Syo-kun and Nat-"

Haruka's phone beeped, cutting her sentence short, also signaling a new text message – which was rare for the pinkette. She pulled out her phone from her back pocket of her skinny jeans and unlocked her phone, tapping a seven-letter word into the box. STARISH waited patiently for her as she scrolled through her smart phone. Her paper was now crumpled between the side of her body and the underside of her upper arm, tucked between.

"Who's that, Haru-chan?" Natsuki asked her, peering over her shoulder in curiosity. As the temperature continued to rise due to the amount of perspiration and sweat the guys produced, Natsuki decided to tie his hair up, as did Ren. Blond locks were carelessly thrown into a ponytail while Ren carefully did his hair to leave out his fringe to cover his right eye.

"I don't really know," she mumbled absentmindedly, not really paying attention to the boy that breathed down her neck. "Nobody really texts me." The oblivious composer failed to realize the shock evident in the idols' eyes. Their unique colored orbs were dilated as they stared at the seventeen year old.

"Eh?" Ren hummed, a usual smirk splayed across his lips. His eyes twinkled with mischief. "Why don't people phone you?" He chuckled. "I mean, you're so cute that nobody can take their eyes off of you," Ren added in a flirtatious tone, earning a whack from Masato. Ren jerked forward due to the momentum, his smirk disappearing and a small pout forming on his thin lips.

"Please refrain from saying anything inappropriate for today, thank you," Masato requested politely, closing his eyes as he withdrew his hand from whacking the flirt. He crossed his arms and whispered something along the lines of "pervert" and "jerk."

Haruka giggled at their silliness and continued to look through her phone.

_**Imouto-chan! I'm so glad that I'm staying over at the Saotome dorms for a few months! I get to see my lovely little sister.  
-Tatsuhiro ;)**_

The famous composer's sulfur eyes widened as she read the statement over and over again to make sure her optical openings weren't going haywire and fail her at this moment. She fumbled with her phone as she replied, her eyes remaining wide. Natsuki blinked, reading the text message over her shoulder.

"Who's…Tatsu…hiro?" Natsuki asked, having difficulty pronouncing the name. The tall blond ended up glaring at the pixels that formed the text, as the suspicious name had this mysterious aura oozing out of it...

_Tatsuhiro…_ _I can sense trouble… _Cecil thought to himself, staring down at the floor. _Hmmm… _he added to himself, involuntarily rubbing his invisible stubble. To others, he seemed like an experienced detective, but the prince was only in deep thought.

Otoya's eyes widened. "EH?!" he screamed, jumping over to Haruka's side to look at the text message. "Who is this '_that's-her-hero' _person?!" He wiped his damp forehead with the back of his hand, still trying to catch up with his heart by breathing hard. The air he exhaled fanned Haruka's face uncomfortably; she repetitively tucked her hair behind her ears.

"It's Tatsuhiro, Otoya," Tokiya corrected, shaking his head in disappointment. He "gelled" his hair back by raking through his layered locks, the sweat holding his midnight blue hair together. Only a few strands managed to escape. "But I'm quite curious myself. Who is Tatsuhiro, Nanami-san?" he inquired, staring at the pinkette.

Haruka looked up, only planning to give Tokiya a small look, but she ended up staring at him for a full minute. The new hairstyle suited him, she thought. He blinked innocently, his movements alerting her that she was still staring at him. She flinched, her face heating up in humiliation. She was caught staring, _again_. She chewed on her bottom lip, fixing her gaze on the screen of her phone and not on Tokiya's face.

"I swear, if he's a stalker, I'm going to-" Syo started, his eyes holding a dangerous fire in them.

"Now, now, Syo-chan. Calm down," Natsuki interrupted, patting the short blonde's shoulder comfortingly. Syo glared at the taller person and huffed, turning away from Natsuki. "I don't want to fish you out of jail."

"Who is Tatsuhiro?" Syo demanded, staring at Haruka while ignoring Natsuki's slightly rude comment. The blond has never been behind metal bars, and he doesn't plan to be in any time soon. He wants to be by Haruka's side for as long as he could live, but his ferocious attitude might just lead him someplace else.

Haruka dodged their questions, typing her reply as fast and politely as she could.

_**Why are you coming over, Nii-san? I haven't been alerted about your appearance.  
-Haruka :)**_

She didn't wait long for the reply to come. In fact, the other text message came right when hers was delivered.

_**Because Obaa-chan died! Isn't that great?! Our dead grandmother said 'oh, you better take care of your sister' so she let me move here! She even asked that creepy, fat, red haired dude that wears sunglasses indoors. What a weirdo! ;D  
-Tatsuhiro :DD**_

Haruka dropped her phone, too shocked to even tighten her grip on her phone. The case was suddenly slippery due to the sweat on her palms, so the device just plopped onto the wooden floors of the room. Slowly tears starting forming in her wide, cat-like eyes. "…What?" she asked in a shaky breath, ignoring the last part of his text message. She had to scold her brother for being so rude, but she wasn't focused on that. She was focusing on the loss of someone extremely important to her. Someone who impacted her life. Haruka was sure that she wouldn't be here without her grandmother's help, so her death paralyzed her.

"Haru-chan? Are you okay?" Natsuki asked after she had dropped her phone. Natsuki, being the kind gentleman he is, picked up her phone before handing it to the short female.

"O-oh…Um…I-I'm fine…no need to worry about me…" Haruka stammered, her voice cracking as she f lashed them a reassuring smile before swiping her phone from Natsuki's hands with a bit too much force. She blinked a few times to force the tears to disappear, or else someone would pick up on this and ask more questions.

"Matte, we want to read the text message too!" Syo pleaded, trying to grab the phone from behind her back. But Haruka kept dodging his attacks, and it felt like nothing trying to avoid the hands of Kurusu Syo. After all, she and Tatsuhiro had fought quite a lot when they were young, and she was usually the one who was trying to keep an object out of her brother's hands. He was-is a troublemaker, that idiot.

"Ochibi-chan, that's rude. If Lady wants to keep her phone to herself, let her do so," Ren scolded the blond, receiving glances from everybody else. With so many stares on him, Ren felt pressured and flinched. "What?"

"You said something so unlike yourself," Masato pointed out, raising his brows at him. "Since when did you know about _manners_?"

"Ugh," Ren scoffed, flipping his hair like a sassy teenaged girl. "I can be smart sometimes, too," Ren defended himself with a huff.

-Bang-

The door slammed open, and Quartet Night strutted in with Camus flashing poses every few steps. Reiji waved dramatically to the 'crowd' while Ai showed no facial expression. Ranmaru, on the other hand, looked pissed off. A hand was wrapped around his arm and another around Reiji's arm. In between these slim and feminine arms was a girl. A short girl. She was Syo's height, like Haruka.

"Ran-nii-chan! Haiyaku! I wanna go eat ice cream with Rei-Rei!" the girl whined, trying to drag the 22 year old with her, along with the 25 year old.

The short girl had long, sleek black hair in a high ponytail. A fringe was covering her right eye, making it impossible to see the color. Her right eye was slanted like Ranmaru's and was also the same silver of Ranmaru's. She was pouting childishly. The short girl was dressed in a dark grey dress shirt, with a royal purple tie tucked into a dark purple vest with grey hems. She had on a black skirt that reached mid-thigh with royal purple trims on top of a pair of black and grey leggings that reached right below the knee-cap. She had on black boots that reached mid-calf with dark purple laces and black aglets. On her shoulder was a black backpack with the initials _KY_ on it.

"No," Ranmaru grunted, angrily, "no more ice cream for you." The former heavy rock idol avoided eye contact with the short girl as he advanced further into the room.

"Eh?! Nande, nande~?" the girl complained, tugging on his arm. "Ran-nii-chan's a bully! Rei-Rei! HELP ME!" she wailed, childishly stomping on the ground.

STARISH and Haruka stared at Quartet Night and the female, their heads tilted to the right.

"Eh?" they all said in unison, blinking at the girl. Reiji laughed uneasily as he did his best to comfort the girl.

:..:..:

"Off to Haru's, off to Haru's!" an 18 year old sang professionally down the Master Course halls, dropping his bags in front of the main door, leaving the workers to carry his many bags to the third floor. Oh, and the elevator is currently broken. So the teen practically left the workers by themselves as he ran through the hallways, trying to spot a blotch of salmon pink.

The step sibling peeked into every room he passed, interrupting the person's business. The person would give him the dirty stare, but he would smirk back at them. "You're welcome!" he taunted them, running down the hall before the worker could even react. He even left the door open so that the worker had to get up and close it themselves. Oh, how nice of you, Tatsuhiro.

"HELP ME!" the disastrous teenager heard in the room ahead of him. The lavender haired boy smirked as he ran faster towards the large room. There, he saw what he was looking for; a petite, pink haired composer stood oblivious to his presence, her hands clutching papers as usual.

"IMOUTO-CHAN!" the immature teen screamed, running into Haruka. He knocked the poor composer down, landing on top of her. He wrapped his long arms around her tiny frame, inhaling her strawberry scent, burying his nose into her hair.

"Tatsuhiro-nii-tan!" she gasped. By now, Tatsuhiro had gained STARISH's attention. Quartet Night and the woman, however, were still arguing about 'going out for ice cream' with Reiji trying to negotiate with Ranmaru.

"OI! GET OFF OF HER!" Syo screamed, attempting to launch himself on Tatsuhiro. Fortunately (unfortunately for Syo), Natsuki grabbed him from behind before the hot-tempered idol could touch the golden eyed teen and cause mayhem.

"Why should I get off of her?" Tatsuhiro snapped at STARISH, surprising all seven members. "She is, after all, _my_ stepsister," he pointed out, hugging Haruka 'protectively'. "And none of you can have her."

"Tatsuhiro-nii!" Haruka scolded, trying to wriggle her way out of her older brother's grasp. "Itai!" she cried, trying to pry his arms away from her neck. "Let go of me!"

Instantly, STARISH, minus Cecil and Natsuki (Syo managed to escape), ran towards her, pulling Tatsuhiro off of the pinkette. "Stay away from my imouto-koi," Tatsuhiro growled, pulling Haruka with him as he stood up. He, once again, wrapped his arms around Haruka's tiny waist, a little too low.

"Eh?! 'KOI'?!" Otoya screamed, his mouth agape. His fiery red orbs were as round as plates as he gaped at them like a fish out of water. His eyes kept flickering back to Haruka-a pinkette-and to Tatsuhiro-a light lavender haired agitator.

"Ooh, as in Koi fish?" the girl between Ranmaru and Reiji interjected, pausing their petty squabble. Camus glared at her, telling her to shut up for the time being. She bowed her head, pouting. "Sorry." Then, she went back to arguing with Ranmaru about going for ice cream. "Ice cream?" She batted her thick eyelashes at the silver haired idol, holding her hands to her chest.

"No."

"Ice cream?"

A sigh. "No."

"Ice cream!"

"I said no."

"If you don't give me my daily dose of ice cream, a piano is gonna be flipped!"

Haruka gasped like a damsel in distress but was pulled back to her own predicament when Tatsuhiro breathed down her neck creepily. Like Belarus with Russia, Hetalia-wise.

"Yes, even though she's my step sister, I love her with all my heart," Tatsuhiro declared arrogantly, embarrassing the composer and purposefully aggravating the boy band.

"Shush, Tatsu-nii," Haruka pleaded, trying to cover his mouth with her palm. Tatsuhiro dodged her palm and kissed the top of her hand instead, causing orbs the color of rainbows to widen in horror.

"No, I have the right to speak my heart," he replied, shaking his head. He then glared at the boy band, standing in front of Haruka. "Stay away from my little sister," he growled, glaring at Syo.

"We can't stay away from her," Cecil announced. STARISH, Tatsuhiro, and Haruka stared at him, surprised. Haruka's cheeks warmed up and turned into a bright hue of pink. "N-not in that way. It's just that she is _our _composer. How could we stay away from her when she makes our songs?" Cecil argued, waving the piece of paper in Tatsuhiro's face with a warm, bittersweet face expression.

The pinkette tucked her head between her shoulders as she tried to inch away from her brother. Tatsuhiro caught her by the wrist and pulled her in front of him. He glared at her. "You still compose that garbage?" he snapped at her.

Haruka stayed silent. It was quiet until Ren decided to break the ice.

"Why would you call her work garbage?" Ren defended her, standing up towards Tatsuhiro, staring straight into his amber eyes. Ren looked him up and down as if he was scanning his body from head to toe with his icy orbs. "Her songs are the best. No one can beat her, not even you."

Tatsuhiro glared back at Ren, roughly pushing him back. Luckily, Masato was quick enough to catch Ren and push him-quite harshly-onto his feet once again before he could land hard onto the floor. "I can compose better songs than my idiotic sister. Right, Baka-chan?"

Haruka decided to keep her lips sealed together in a tight line, staring down at her feet. Then her lips parted slightly. "Why are you always so rude?" Haruka asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Tatsuhiro narrowed his eyes down at her. "I heard that, Baka-chan. Why must you be so stupid sometimes?" he sighed, running a hand through his unique colored locks.

"Maybe she got that from you," Otoya huffed under his breath, hoping that he wouldn't hear him.

"Ah, ah, ah, we're _stepsiblings_, not blood siblings," corrected Tatsuhiro as he waved a finger in front of Otoya's face. He didn't seem to be bothered by the insult. Instead, he seemed amused. "I don't want to be related with Baka-chan!" Tatsuhiro laughed, slinging his arm around Haruka's neck and dragging her in a headlock. "Even though Baka-chan is stupid, she's still my favorite!"

"I hate rude and disrespectful people," Masato commented, crossing his arms over his chest. "They're useless."

"And so are you guys." The immature, chaotic boy shot them a dirty look as he stuck out his tongue and dragged down his bottom eyelid. Syo's aquamarine orbs twitched as he recalled the time spent with Nagi, the most annoying idol out there. "You guys can't _do _anything, no less _sing_!"

"Tatsu-nii-san, that's too far!" Haruka interrupted, ripping his arm off her. "You really need to improve on your manners!" she scolded her older brother, pointing an accusing finger at the purple haired boy. "And I thought Ren had poorer manners," she mumbled, shifting her weight to another foot as she crossed her arms. Ren winced, but he didn't mind. If his Lady was calling him rude, he's fine with that. If it was Masato or any of his bandmates, he would freak.

Tatsuhiro, however, ignored the pinkette and continued with his spiel. "Why are you guys idols?! Your voices are like nails on a chalkboard! Do me a favor and don't sing ever a-"

-Slap-

Tatsuhiro fell to the ground ungracefully, rubbing his now throbbing and stinging cheek. He slowly looked up at his little sister and growled menacingly, "You're going to p-"

"Shut up, Tatsuhiro," Haruka snapped, her eyes focused only on him. "You have no right to say that. Your voice is the most annoying to my ears! They-" she pointed to STARISH, "-are better singers than _your_ screeching."

Tatsuhiro scoffed, smiling evilly after, his eyes twitching. "What did you just say?" he said in a deep voice.

"_You _are the worst singer and sibling _anyone _could EVER have," she repeated herself with more venom than ever before, standing her ground for the first time in forever. Ever since they were little, Tatsuhiro was the one what would win their fights. His trick was violence and threats, and Haruka would succumb to his raised fists, her backbone faltering almost immediately. But now, she had enough of his verbal abuse, or so she thought.

"That's it-!" Tatsuhiro growled, raising his arm. Haruka moved back, her confidence immediately faltering when his hand went up to strike at her. Her eyes went wide as she stared, frightened at the balled up fist that threatened to come down at her. Snippets of her slightly abused childhood flashed in her mind as she stared at his rough knuckles.

"YAY! ICE CREAM!" the girl from earlier cheered, running between Tatsuhiro and Haruka before the step sibling could land a finger on the composer. The black haired girl 'accidentally' whacked Tatsuhiro with her heavy backpack, knocking him over. He scrambled to get up, but the unnamed female beat him to it.

"Tatsu-chan, no being mean to imouto-chan! That just shows that you are a bastardy-butt-warmer-bastard," the girl chided, whacking his head. He grabbed for her, but she dodged, cackling, "Can't get me! Now, Tatsu-chan, you, me, Rei-chan, and Ran-Ran will go for ice cream, whether you like it or not!"

"Tch. I'm not going with a short, hideous girl like you," Tatsuhiro spat, glaring down at the girl, wiping his throbbing lip with his thumb. Something sharp in that crazy woman's back just jabbed him in the face!

The girl's eyes grew murderous. She growled lowly, "Short, yes, but hideous? That just takes it too far."

She fisted the collar of his shirt and brought him down to her height. His back was almost angled at a ninety degree considering how short the teenager was and his Natsuki-like height.

"We _will_ go out for ice cream. No but's, if's, and's or why's," the girl snarled, getting up close and personal to his face. She released him and smiled as if nothing had happened between the two. "Ikimashou," the female chimed, pulling the three older men along with her. She turned to Haruka, and grinned before giggling. "You're welcome, Haru-chan! My name is Yumiko; remember it please!"

She walked out of the room, dragging the boy. He stumbled onto his knees, crawling after the girl.

"C-chotto!" he choked, spitting on the floor. Camus and Ai stared after them and shrugged; the two sat down in the extra chairs lining the perimeter of the room. The door slammed shut, the only noise being Tatsuhiro's muffled grunts and growls to be released.

"Go practice. We want to hear what you peasants got," Camus commanded, pointing his scepter at the group. STARISH and Haruka looked at each other and blinked.

"You can't hear the new song because we just got it today, Camus," Cecil gleefully announced. "But my _Princess_ can play it for you."

"OI! Don't call her 'Princess' like that, you–Get off of me, Natsuki!" Syo screeched, his sentence cut off by a glomp. Natsuki, saving the day, grabbed Syo and put him in a headlock, tugging on his arms as if to make them longer by stretching them out.

"Of course I won't, Syo-chan!" he sang, happily.

"Natsuki!"

Masato coughed, ignoring the pleas and cries Syo boastfully announced. "Nanami," he said. She nodded as if knowing what he was referring to. She stood to her feet, only after waving her older brother goodbye through the windows in a taunting manner. She rushed towards the piano, coughing and shifting on the piano bench. Only then did she place her dainty and nimble fingers on the keys of the grand instrument.

Then, her fingers stretched across the black and white keys, creating an unforgettable melody that would forever remain in the minds of the listeners. There were chords that fused together, creating a sweet sounding harmony. Her right hand played the melody and her left hand supported the melody with the lower, harmonic notes. It was alluring.

When she was finished, she paused, taking a huge breath before loosening her shoulder muscles. Tentatively, she turned around to gaze at her audience. They were staring at her with such intensity that she started to fidget nervously under their orbs.

"U-um," she started, snapping them back to the present. Then, Cecil beamed, a wide smile stretching across his face.

"That was amazing, Haruka!" Cecil exclaimed, beaming with excitement. "I'm pumped up, now!"

-Whack-

Syo whooped the prince upside the head, blue fire blazing in his wide eyes. "Baka," he hissed menacingly. The Prince of Music stared down at Syo, frightened at his tone and action. "That's _my _line."

"Hehe," he chuckled, slowly inching away from Syo until something stopped him. He bumped into a chair, tripped on his feet, and fell on his rear with an uncomfortable thump. He winced, sealing his eyes shut. "I-Itai…"

Haruka snickered, covering her lips with the tips of her fingers. Camus sighed, rubbing his throbbing temple with his fingers. "I have so much to teach him…"

:..:..:

Meanwhile, with the other half of Quartet Night and Meanie Onii-tan and Yumiko-chan…

:..:..:

"Neeeehhhhh," started Yumiko, "what's your favorite ice cream flavor, Tatsu-chan?"

The lilac haired teenager grunted, his shoulders slumping forward in dismay. "Shut up," he growled. "I don't even want to be here."

The corner of Yumiko's lips drooped, forming a deep frown. She mumbled to her older brother after looking away and crossing her arms, "My favorite ice cream flavor is vanilla…"

Ranmaru ignored her, but at least he replied, "I don't care. I don't even want to be here." He quoted Tatsuhiro's words.

"Minna-san!" Reiji shouted, a huge grin on his lips. "Why don't you all cheer up? We are, after all-" he glanced in Yumiko's direction, hoping that she would brighten up, "-going for ice cream!" Hearing a specific sweet, cold dessert, the female's ears perked up and her eyes twinkled with hope...like Haruka (from Free!, not from this anime-verse) and the word POOL or something related to water.

Tatsuhiro rolled his head back and moaned loudly. "I _hate _ice cream!" he proudly announced to the strangers, gaining their full attention. Yumiko pouted slightly, revealing her kicked-puppy eyes to Tatsuhiro. The tall, mauve haired boy's optical openings twitched, before his stiff posture slowly began to loosen. He looked to the side, embarrassed. "...My favorite ice cream flavor is cookie dough… But just because I told you does not mean that I'd pay for your ice cream or anything, baka!"

"Nyahah, don't worry, Tatsu_-_kun! I'll be paying for everybody's ice cream!" Yumiko informed, reaching up to pat his shoulder. Random people started to cheer, pumping their fists with wide smiles; the short girl's eye narrowed, "HEY! I'm not paying for you leeches! Go away!"

The strangers left in a hurry, their cheering coming to an abrupt stop.

:..:..:

Fornever: Well, that's it. I'm wrapping it up without Neko's permission :P Haha, take THAT!

Neko: No, you had my permission. It is I who will be wrapping this chapter up! Haha! FOR NARNIA!

Fornever: NO, FOR TOKIYA!

Neko: Naw, man, for the reviewers!

Fornever: No, for TOKIYA! And his kawaii nose :T

Neko: ** FOR THE REVIEWERS! THE END! SEEYA!**

Fornever:No, there's a note. Read it. Read the note, people.

**READ PLEASE**

**Neko's Note!**

**Hey, y'all. This is actually my first collab! Hooray! This is also my first Uta no Prince Sama fiction. Ha, I was the one who introduced UtaPri to Fornever in the first place! You're welcome, all!**

**Just kidding. I don't mean to sound snobbish, if I did.**

**If this was awesome, be sure to leave a review! If it was bad, you can leave a review, too. Just say, "This sucked booty, just stop writing," and then you'll be happy, and I won't be happy (Fornever will cry). I'll go crawl into a dark corner and grow some mushrooms, like Tamaki from OHSHC.**

**If you liked this little tidbit, and are willing to review, here's a cookie. If you don't like cookies, here's something else! *hands reader cookie/something else***

Fornever: Goodbye? Haha, I have the last words!


	2. Chapter 2

Neko: Hey y'all! Neko and Fornever are back with a new chapter! Hooray! So, we left off with:

_Tatsuhiro rolled his head back and moaned loudly. "I hate ice cream!" he proudly announced to the strangers, gaining their full attention. Yumiko pouted slightly, revealing her kicked-puppy eyes to Tatsuhiro. The tall, mauve haired boy's optical openings twitched, before his stiff posture slowly began to loosen. He looked to the side, embarrassed. "...My favorite ice cream flavor is cookie dough… But just because I told you does not mean that I'd pay for your ice cream or anything, baka!"_

"_Nyahah, don't worry, Tatsu-kun! I'll be paying for everybody's ice cream!" Yumiko informed, reaching up to pat his shoulder. Random people started to cheer, pumping their fists with wide smiles; the short girl's eye narrowed, "HEY! I'm not paying for you leeches! Go away!"_

_The strangers left in a hurry, their cheering coming to an abrupt stop._

Neko: Nyaha! What didja think of the ending?! Silly, right?

Fornever: That was all Neko. Not me. My online humor has dissipated long ago. But I must warn you that I am quite humorous here.

Neko: Yeah, she's the drama, I'm the humor. :D Getting back to the task at paw, let's get started with chapter 2! Hooray! Love you, nya~

**Idol Conflict**

**Chapter 2**

**Quote: **

"**We focus so much on our differences, and that is creating, I think, a lot of chaos and negativity and bullying around the world. And I think if everybody focused on what we all have in common-which is-we all want to be happy."**

**-Ellen DeGeneres**

"What can I get for you?" a blonde woman, who seemed to be in her early twenties, inquired. She wore a sailor hat-well, that's what Yumiko concluded-that rested on the top of her long blonde hair that ended at her waist. Her sky blue eyes gleamed happily as she gazed at two smiling figures and two snarling males. Yumiko jumped forward, peering down at the flavors displayed at the front desk. Her mouth watered at the sight of large tubs in front of her.

"Ooh~!" she gasped, drooling. "There's Moose tracks, cotton candy, chocolate chip, oh, and they even have blueberries!" Yumiko's nose wrinkled in disgust, her tongue slipping past her lips. "Ew, _blueberries_. You know what they need? They need banana flavored ice cream. I love bananas." She looked up at her brother and Tatsuhiro, who glared at anything that entered their line of vision. "Aren't you guys amazed by the wide variety of flavors?

"I don't want to be here," they replied bluntly. Yumiko's mood suddenly changed as she glared, gritting her teeth.

"Look, guys. I dragged you here, and you will not escape my wrath," the girl seethed. "Both of you _will _get ice cream. I will shove it down your throat if I have to. If you don't, I'm gonna hack up my lunch all over your shoes."

The woman behind the counters stared at them, blinking in curiosity. She chuckled nervously as Yumiko concluded her sentence. "A-ano, a-are you guys okay?"

"Does that woman need mental help?" the blonde's co-worker whispered in her ear, sweeping brown bangs out of her eyes. The female scrutinized Yumiko with a hard stare, her orbs looking her up and down, like a scanner. She rolled her eyes when she saw half of Quartet Night beside her. "Ugh, famous female dogs," she snarled.

"I don't _need_ any help!" Yumiko barked, abruptly turning to the emerald eyed co-worker. "I'm just fine the way I am! Why is everybody so judgemental?!" For emphasis, Yumiko slammed her palms on the top of the glass counter, causing the toppings to shake in its container.

"Geez, sorry. You on your period or something?" the brunette snorted in an unlady like manner, disappearing to help the next customer who stood frozen in their tracks. The child and mother who stood behind the four were paralyzed, now scarred for the rest of their lives after listening to Yumiko's spiel. "Hey! Next!"

"Don't look, Ben; she's going through something all girls have to go through in life, sooner or later," the mother whispered in the boy's ears. "This is why you should never date anybody!" The mother placed her palm on the boy's eyes, guiding the child to the front to gaze only at the flavors, never in the direction of Yumiko or Tatsuhiro.

This brunette cashier's comment made Yumiko tear up, "Yes! How'd she know?! It's so painful, I could just die, right here, right now!" Yumiko placed the back of her hand on top of her forehead, falling onto her bottom dramatically. Ranmaru's eyebrow visibly twitched in exasperation.

"Someone shoot me right now," Ranmaru hissed to Tatsuhiro.

"If only I had brought my gun." He sighed in dismay. "I'd shoot your sister next," Tatsuhiro added.

"Do you know that pain I'm going through?! I've been bleeding for five days in a row! The pain! How am I not_ dead_ yet?!" Yumiko rambled. "How do I survive a whole week like this _every_ SINGLE **month**?! Girls are strong, man! We females are stronger than Superman, Batman, the Hulk _and _The Thing combined, bro!" Her tone matched a public speaker who was trying to persuade strangers to stop Global Warming.

"Shoot me," Ranmaru and Tatsuhiro repeated in unison, blushing bright red. "Shoot me right now."

"Now, now," Reiji nervously chuckled, placing a hand on Yumiko's shoulder and forcibly dragging her onto her feet. "We'll take one cookie dough, one vanilla-Ranmaru? What do you want?"

"I want to die," the silver haired idol sulked, looking in any direction but not Yumiko.

"The pain…" the short ravenette moaned to herself, leaning on Ranmaru in an overly dramatic manner.

Reiji clicked his tongue, turning to the pretty cashier. "Okay, then, make that two vanillas. I would like to have a mint chocolate chip, please," Reiji peered at the name tag on her apron, "Yuuna-san."

Yuuna looked up, hearing her first name and smiled, swiping an ice cream scoop off the glass countertops. "What kind of cones?"

"Can I have a waffle cone, please, Yuu-chan…?" Yumiko mumbled. Yuuna smiled in a motherly way, nodding. "Arigato..." Yumiko whispered, looking to her as if she was a goddess.

"Okay, one moment, please," she replied, pulling the display doors open and reaching deep into the display cases to scoop some creamy vanilla into a waffle cone. Yuuna looked up at Yumiko from under the glass, fog appearing as she spoke into the chilled container, "Five scoops of vanilla for a cranky girl like you?" She giggled, her breath appearing on the glass.

"Wah?! Who are you calling me cranky?" Like a drunkard, she woozily turned to a _cranky _and embarrassed Ranmaru. "I'm not cranky! Not at all! Nii-chan! She's being mean!"

"Heh heh." Yuuna's confidence in her humor wavered as Yumiko continued to stomp her feet onto the tiles of the ice cream shop, the clicking of Yumiko's boots echoing in the wide expanse of the parlor. Yumiko smiled, stopping her stomping. "G-gomenasai…" She trailed off, hoping that the black haired teenager would utter her given name at birth.

"Neh, Yuuna-chan, I was joking! I'm training to be an actress and a singer one day!" Yumiko exclaimed loudly, jumping to form a pose, accidentally hitting Tatsuhiro's neck.

"Watch it, midget!" Tatsuhiro coughed, backing up a few feet for safety and glaring at the short girl. "I still have a life to live, with my dear Haru-chan!"

"Ano, ma'am, how many scoops would you like…?" What else was she supposed to call Yumiko when that wannabe actress never said her name in the first place?! The typical blonde, blue eyed girl was starting to grow impatient with the girl, for she tried to control the twitching of her eyebrows.

"Yuuna-chan, you can call me Yumiko! All formalities thrown out the window because I have decided that you are my new best friend!" she declared. "You can meet all my new friends, too! They'll love you, I'm sure! I think that Tatsuhiro likes you, too!"

"I hate you, I hope you know that," Tatsuhiro murmured to Yumiko.

"Yumiko-san, _how many scoops do you _friggin_' want?!_" Haha, loss of temper there, eh, Yuuna? Yuuna banged her curled up fists against something-anything-and that was a full tub of innocent Dutch chocolate. Dents formed on the smooth surface of chocolate, smudges of brown smearing across the blonde's hands. Yuuna didn't seem to be bothered by this.

"...Eto...Y-Yuuna-chan...the ice cream..."

"Yumiko-san," Yuuna withdrew herself from the display case and wiped any ice cream off her hair, also cleaning her fists clean with the hem of her apron. "I don't _care _if I have ice cream on my hands. _I work here_, and I have been trying to ask you how many scoops you would like on your cone," she finished in an overly sweet tone.

"Oh...I'd like fifty!" the younger sister of Ranmaru replied, smiling widely.

"WHAT?!" Reiji exclaimed, hands flying to his hair to pull at his brown locks. "You can't eat that much, Miko-chan! You're gonna kill yourself! Imagine how much money that costs, too!" Reiji continued to rant on and on, unaware of Ranmaru and Tatsuhiro's growling.

"I don't care how many scoops you get!" the lavender haired Nanami shouted in anger. "I just want to get out of here as fast as I can! But YOU-" he pointed a finger at Yumiko, "-the devil herself decided to drag me to hell!"

Yumiko blankly stared at him. "Tatsuhiro-_chan_," she taunted, "Hell is hot. We're in an ice cream parlor. If you can't tell, it's cold in here. Besides, the devil is a male; I'm a female." She shrugged her shoulders, not bothered by his anger.

Ranmaru glanced down at his Rolex wristwatch, cursing under his breath. "We've been here for ten minutes already. We still haven't ordered a friggin' cone." Ranmaru took out a hundred dollar bill and slammed it down on the countertop. The container of m&amp;m's wobbled uneasily on its flimsy foundation. Deja vu. "I've had it with everybody's indecisiveness. Get our orders, give them to us, and we'll get out of here. Yumiko will have five scoops, and five scoops only. She'll have a sugar crash by the end of the night. The rest of us will have single scoops. Keep the friggin' change."

"Okay, okay, I didn't know men can have periods, too." Yuuna rolled her eyes, sighing as she sheathed her upper body into the chilled case, scooping the fragrant vanilla into a cone. She handed Yumiko the cone of ice cream, smiling tiredly to her. The heterochromatic female eagerly reached out to latch onto the cone, smiling in appreciation to the older woman for handling their SHIYAT as patiently as she could. She started to place cookie dough into a- "Purple dude, what cone do you want?"

A tic mark appeared on Tatsuhiro's temple as he drew blood on his lips. "I don't give a horse's behind on what cone I get. Just get me out of here!"

Yuuna snorted, shrugging her shoulders and grabbed a cup instead. She placed cookie dough into the cup, adding an extra small spoon with gummy bears sitting proudly on the mounds of sugar. There were two gummy bears, who pridefully announced their authority over the cookie dough with crowns fused into their transparent flesh. She slid the cup towards Tatsuhiro, moving onto Ranmaru. Tatsuhiro swiped the cup off the surface, stubbornly shoving a small spoonful of cookie dough into his mouth to keep his mouth shut.

"Holy muffin, Tatsu-chan. She got you the cup," Yumiko gasped. "Do you know what that means?! You are now part of the Cup Club for Cootie Ridden Boys! CCCRB for short! Ranmaru's the president and Camus is the vice president! Ren is the secretary!" Yumiko whispered to Tatsuhiro in the background. Ranmaru glared at her.

"That club doesn't even exist! Stop lumping me in with the long hair duo!"

"Suicidal thoughts boy, what flavor? Was it vanilla?" Ranmaru absentmindedly nodded. "Okay." A smile found its way on Yuuna's tight muscles. After all, a smile was her default face. She involuntarily grins whether she's in pain or not. She placed one large scoop in another cup, sighing. Her breath was visible, as it was cool enough. The cloud of carbon dioxide immediately disappeared and mixed with the air. "The rest of you will get cups. No but's, if's, and's, or why's," the blonde concluded.

Yumiko gasped, slowly bouncing on her bent knees as she pointed a finger at Yuuna. She turned to Reiji with a wide smile with a glint shimmering in her heterochromatic eyes. "Did you hear that?!" she whisper-screamed to the oldest member of Quartet Night. Reiji nodded slowly, his own grin plastered on his lips. "She quoted me!" Yumiko suddenly took a sharp intake of oxygen, head whipping to look up at the lights of the parlor. She squinted to the sudden brightness, directing her eyes elsewhere while _blinking the light out of her eyes_. "Maybe I can become a quote creator! Famous, even!" She cut herself off with a scoff, placing her free hand on the curve of her hip. "Who am I kidding? I'm already aspiring to be one perfect actress and singer!"

"Here you go. A mint chocolate chip is coming right up." the young worker sighed, grabbing a cup and scooping out some of the minty goodness into the cup. She placed some gummy bears onto the scoops. "Yumiko-san," the twenty-three year old called for the attention of Kurosaki Yumiko. "What toppings would you like?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was too busy listening to my awesomeness that I couldn't hear you."

Yuuna blinked before laughing like a hippo on drugs. Tatsuhiro, who was quietly enjoying his ice cream, looked up to find the source of the weird noise, surprised to find out that a quiet, optimistic girl like Yuuna would have a laugh like _that_. He spat out the cream mixed with saliva into his cup, coughing up any ice cream that went down his trachea.

Yuuna slammed her fists on the glass surface, nearly shattering the thick glass with her strength. Eh, she has those arm muscles. She has, after all, been scooping pounds of ice cream for fatty Japanese people for three years already.

Tatsuhiro stared wide-eyed at the blond, his nose wrinkled and his lips twisting into a disgusted scowl. Ranmaru had a spoon stuck in his mouth, his purple and silver eyes staring blankly at the girl.

"GAWD, yer one crazy lollipop dipped in psycho!" Yuuna snorted, her eyes shooting in different directions as she hunched over the countertop to slam her forehead against the glass.

Yumiko stared at Yuuna in disbelief before it morphed into humor; Yumiko started laughing loudly herself. "Nyahahaha~ You really are the best, Yuuna-chan! Nyahahaha!" She calmed down, before adding smugly, "Nobody can handle my awesomeness, not even Hetalia's Prussia himself!"

:..:..:

In another world

:..:..:

The albino, Prussia, froze mid-sip, choking on his beer as it slipped down the wrong pipe. His bird, Gilbird, chirped in worry; Germany stared at his older brother in confusion, his eyebrows arching.

"Bruder, are jou okay?" the tall, buff blond asked, sipping his beer. The white haired man coughed out an okay, leaning on his taller younger brother.

"Zhe awesome me is okay. I just got zhat feeling zhat somevon just said zhat zhey're awesome level is higher zhan mein own! Can jou believe zhat, kleiner bruder! In zheir dreams!" the ruby eyed man shouted.

:..:..:

Back in the amazing world of Gumball, just kidding. UtaPri! Here we are!

:..:..:

"Ne," started a world-class composer as she sat uneasily on the cushioned piano bench, "do you think Kurosaki-senpai, Yumiko-san, Kotobuki-senpai, and Tatsu-nii are okay?" she asked the guys, her voice covered in concern.

"Yeah, I'm sure they're fine!" Otoya reassured her, patting her shoulder comfortingly. He chugged down his water until all of it was cooling down every blazing, sore muscle in his body. He leaned on the grand piano, his sweat staining the black polishing while huffing for his breath. The group was just coming up with new choreography, and it consists of difficult moves that Otoya couldn't do. A move that Tokiya made was to throw the microphone in the air and do a 360, catching the mic when they have made the full rotation.

When Haruka saw sweat dripping onto the expensive instrument, she cracked.

"Bad Otoya!" Haruka swiped her music sheets off the stand the piano provided and whacked Otoya on his head. She had a tight pout on her lips, her eyes glowing with such passion. "Don't get your sweat on the piano!"

"Ow! Okay, okay, I'm backing up!" Otoya tried dodging her attacks, but it was futile considering her love for instruments. She even stood up from the piano bench just to hit the redhead once more before humming in satisfaction.

"There." She smiled. "I am now satisfied." With that, she took a handkerchief from her back pocket to tenderly wipe the droplet that Otoya had produced. "Poor baby," she cooed at the piano.

The guys gaped at Haruka's sudden change in character, Ren, like poor Prussia, stopping mid-sip of his water. Masato peered at her from his bangs as he tried to hide his growing blush. Tokiya blinked in her direction, gelling his hair back like before Tatsuhiro had arrived. Syo and Natsuki were busy hugging, one-sided hugging, that is. Cecil was still trying to cool down, trying to sip a great amount of water without spilling any liquid on his body, also staring at Haruka with wide eyes.

With so many eyes on her, Haruka turned to stare at them, her cheeks suddenly flaming in humiliation. "What?"

Masato coughed awkwardly, looking in another direction. "S-should we start from the fifth measure?"

Otoya nodded, the corner of his lips reaching his ears. "Yosh! I'm still baffled that we came up with lyrics in _ten minutes_!" Otoya cheered, staring down at the words on the paper.

"We just felt so into it," Cecil agreed, air-sipping out of his water bottle carefully. When a drop spilled onto his cheek, he flinched, dropping the bottle onto the floor and inching away, just like the time with Syo.

"Can we please _just sing_? My body is so sore," complained Syo as he tiredly pushed Natsuki's hands away from him. "Natsuki, let go of me! Stop being so touchy!"

Said teenager laughed uneasily as he rubbed the back of his moist neck which was covered in a thin layer of sweat. "Gomenasai, Syo-chan," he apologized. "Elizabeth is in the hospital at the moment. And I have chosen you to console me."

"Forcibly console you, you mean," Syo added, quietly.

"Is she okay?" Haruka asked, sympathetically staring at Natsuki. Natsuki nodded, a small smile on his lips.

"Just a mini concussion."

"We're getting off topic," Tokiya interjected, crossing his arms over his chest and giving everybody scolding glares. Haruka and the rest of STARISH laughed nervously as they sat down on the chairs. Camus harrumphed and Ai shook his head in disappointment.

"Such amateurs," Camus grunted, Ai agreeing silently.

"Just singing?" Cecil inquired.

"Just singing," Ren approved, brushing his hair out of his face.

Haruka nodded, walking around the piano to sit back onto the bench, reorganizing her papers on the stand and placing her fingers on the white keys. "Fifth measure?" She looked back at the guys. Masato nodded. "Okay."

-Bang-

Haruka paused, her fingers hovering above the introductory notes. She sighed loudly as she heard her brother's curses echo throughout the building of the Master Course.

"Piss off!" That was Tatsuhiro, Haruka noted.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Of course, that was Yumiko.

"That doesn't even apply to the-! You know what? Whatever!" Tatsuhiro screamed, kicking the door open and striding into the center of the room. His face was smeared with cookie dough, and he quickly wiped it away with the back of his hand, cursing angrily.

A sigh escaped from Ranmaru, a few profanities escaping his mouth here and there.

"Nyahaha!" Yumiko proudly laughed, puffing out her chest and sticking her nose in the air. "I have the last words!"

"Shut up," Ranmaru quietly ordered, his patience declining at such a high speed. Hope for humanity was hanging from a thin thread, as Ranmaru's patience was about to snap if Yumiko said anything else that would piss him off.

"We're all friends!" Reiji randomly announced, licking his spoon clean with his tongue. His eyes were slightly dilated, clearly showing that he was on a sugar rush, just like Yumiko.

"What's going on?" Otoya whispered to Cecil, creating a barrier in front of his mouth so that nobody else would hear them. Cecil shrugged.

When Haruka entered Tatsuhiro's peripheral vision, his eyes lit up, a dangerous glimmer in his optical openings. "Haru-chan~!" he cheered, dropping his cup onto the floor, creating a slippery puddle of stickiness. "I missed you!" He glomped onto his sister, resting his chin atop her head and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "You're Jesus, saving me from the clutches of the devil!"

Yumiko pouted. "We already went over this, Tatsu-chan!"

Haruka unwillingly swayed due to her brother's actions with a straight face. She ignored Tatsuhiro as he hummed the melody written on the paper. Ranmaru sighed irritatedly, walking over to lean on the wall next to Camus and Ai.

"I hate the world," Ranmaru said to Camus.

"As do I," Camus agreed, whacking his forehead with the sapphire gem of his scepter. It made loud clanking noises against his skull as he mumbled "what has the world come to?" repetitively. Reiji was bouncing around Otoya, chanting his nickname, Otoyan. Otoya forced a laugh as Reiji circled around him like a vulture.

"Reiji, are you okay?"

"Fuzzy bananas!" was his response.

"I've told you once before, Tatsu-chan! The devil is a male, I am female," Yumiko scolded, twitching her fingers, "and if you want proof, I'll take off my vest, just to show you that I am, in fact, a female." Yumiko moved to take off the vest, leaving her in only her dress shirt and the rest of her clothing. "See? I am of the female section of the human race...unless…" the short girl declared, "unless I'm an immortal being that will live on forever! Nyaha! I am your supreme leader! Bow before me, silly mortals!"

Ranmaru sighed tiredly, sitting down onto the floor.

"We need to get to work, so if you would _please leave!_" Tokiya screamed over the multiple conversations. His fingers were twitching, almost like his fingers were flexing and forming massive claws of a beast. He was breathing heavily, his eyebrow twitching with his jaw set; his nostrils flared like fire was about to emanate from his body.

Yumiko blinked, her sugar hype dying down immediately. "Eh? Can I help? I know of many techniques that may be able to help you!" she suggested. "For example, since you guys are a dancing and singing group, you might not want to shout so loudly when you are dancing and jumping around. It'll save your breath, and then you won't look weird if you run out of breath in the middle of the words!"

"We know!" Syo argued. "We're not mentally disabled, for Kami-sama's sake!" He pounded his head against a wall, just like Camus and his scepter.

Yumiko frantically waved her arms in the air, squealing, "Wah! Syo-chan, if you pound your head against the wall, you might just _get_ mental issues!"

"SHUT UP!" he screamed. "You're just like Natsuki! Don't call me Syo-chan-" he said this part in a high-pitched tone that sounded like a slimy baby rat, "-it's so annoying!"

"Well," Yumiko retorted, changing her pitch into his, "_Su-mi-ma-sen,_ _Kurusu-_**san.**"

"Ano, Yumiko-san," Haruka interjected, her voice wavering due to the swaying Tatsuhiro forced her to participate in. "We need to practice, so if you would please exit the Music Room…"

Yumiko faced her, her eyes showing her exhaustion. The exhaustion, however, vanished once she saw Tatsuhiro practically trying to kill his sister. She growled, "Oi. Tatsu-_chan,_ I believe you should stop."

Tatsuhiro glared at her. "Why should I?" Yumiko sighed, walking up to him.

"Neh. Do you want to go for a jog? You can carry my backpack, too. You might need to work on your cardio if you want to be successful in this business," she cooed threateningly. "If you don't want to, that's fine. I can always just blackmail you or ruin your life by being an annoying prick like I usually act. I'll follow you around, I'll bother you every...single...day...and I will climb onto your shoulders, and _breathe_ down your neck…"

"Okay, that is enough." Tokiya cracked, pinching the bridge of his nose with a bit too much force. He hissed when he felt his flesh open slightly. "I have had _enough_ of this unnecessary folly!" He swiftly turned to Quartet Night. "Leave if you're not doing anything productive!" he roared in his anger.

Haruka chuckled nervously as she tried to calm the perfectionist down. This side of him was quite scary, and he usually doesn't act like this unless something annoys him. Something that is ten times more annoying than a curious and nosy Otoya.

"Yumiko-san, can you please take Quartet Night and Tatsu-nii on a _friendly_, I repeat, _friendly_ walk?" Haruka suggested in a bittersweet voice. Yumiko slowly nodded, a wide, albeit fake, but wide nonetheless, smile. She reached her arm up, and wrapped her small fingers around the tall lavender man's left ear.

Tatsuhiro screeched, "My ears are sensitive! Nobody can touch them except for Haru-chan!" He released his loose grip on Haruka immediately to grasp onto his ear.

"_Let's go, Tatsu-chan…"_ she cooed in a bone-chilling voice. "_I've had enough of your attitude...You should go back to the playground where your attitude is common, then we'll all be happy…_" With those words, she walked off, dragging the strange haired boy with her, pinching his ear. "LET'S GO, QUARTET NIGHT!" The four men scrambled to their feet, Ranmaru dragging Reiji by the back of his shirt; Reiji was still in Kira Kira Sparkle Land, so he laughed heartily while waving goodbye to Otoya.

"_...pinch…pinch...pinch...your ears are nice, Tatsuhiro-chaaan~" _Yumiko drawled lazily.

"Stop touching me! HELP!" Tatushiro screamed to his sister, reaching out to her. "Haru…..-chan…"

Haruka said in an overly-cute, little sister voice, "Bye, Onii-chan! I love you!" To make her point, she kissed her palm and blew an invisible kiss to him. Tatsuhiro gasped like a fanboy, clamping his hands over his cheeks while staring at his sister. Even STARISH paused to gape at her.

"Kawaii!"

"_Maybe I can cut your ears off...'what large ears you have, Grandmother'...I can sew them onto something… I'll call it…'_Can't H-ear? H-ear's some ears'..._or something like that…"_ the heterochromatic girl giggled madly.

"I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I'M GOING TO DIE!"

The door closed with a loud noise.

Haruka sighed in exasperation, turning to the unofficial leader of STARISH, who was busy taking huge intakes of oxygen to calm down his nerves.

The composer stared at Tokiya, saying, "Daijobu desu ka, Ichinose-san?" She tilted her head to the right, eyes twinkling in worry.

He sighed loudly, releasing his anger by pacing around the wooden floors, his sneakers squeaking against the polished floors. He had a lot on his mind lately. With that annoying argument and with Haruka's honto kawaii face expression burned into his brain, he couldn't think straight. For once, Ichinose Tokiya is caught off-guard!

Tokiya sighed again. "Alright, let's get started." He briskly walked towards a chair and flopped onto it, his broad shoulders dropping. "Shall we start?" he quietly asked.

The rest of the members of STARISH agreed, clearing their sore throats to create one memorable melody.

"For Haruka-hime!" Cecil changed, pumping his fists in the air.

:..:..:

Neko: Nya-da! My cat paw-ns are efurrywhere! Thank you for reading!

Fornever: Why can't I say something?! I'm an author here, too! :P Well, this is what I will say: would you be so kind and review? Or review my story? Haha, I will be SO MAD if Neko gets more faves, follows, and reviewers than I do. Pfft, I'm AWESOME! I'm just kidding, everybody. Goodbye!

Neko: See mew all later! Love you, nya~


	3. Chapter 3

Fornever: We worked on chapter 2 in a day; let's see if we can type and think of chapter 3 in a day, too! We don't even have a plot for this story.

Neko: Nyahaha! Just makin' this all up from the tops of meow-r heads!

Fornever: That's never a good thing. That's why I temporarily stopped my stories; I came up with ideas that should have happened in the beginning, but I was already on the rising action leading to the conflict.

Neko: Nyahah, let's just get this chapter started already!

Fornever: Below is the ending from the previous chapter.

_Tokiya sighed again. "Alright, let's get started." He briskly walked towards a chair and flopped onto it, his broad shoulders dropping. "Shall we start?" he quietly asked._

_The rest of the members of STARISH agreed, clearing their sore throats to create one memorable melody._

"_For Haruka-hime!" Cecil chanted, pumping his fists in the air._

**Idol Conflict**

**Chapter 3**

**Quote:**

"**If you can dream it, you can do it."**

**-Walt Disney**

Haruka slumped forward in her seat, exhausted from playing the piano for hours. Her hands ached, and she could no longer feel the tips of her fingers. The guys sat on the chairs by the wall, massaging their sore throats.

"Is that all for today?" Haruka asked the guys, letting out a sigh of relief when Ren and Syo rapidly nodded their heads. "Good; my fingers are starting to hurt."

"That _was _some intense singing," Otoya commented, chuckling and ruffling the hair on the back of his head. "I'm sure the fans would love it."

"Do we even have a title?" Syo asked, his voice hoarse from all the singing he has done. He whispered a complaint, rolling his head back to stare up at the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

"No," Natsuki replied, pushing his curly locks out of his eyes, but that did no good, for it fell back and stuck to the sweat on his forehead.

"How about…." Cecil trailed off, rubbing his chin.

:..:..:

Tatsuhiro tapped his finger against the timber surface of his desk, his chin propped up on his knuckles. He was alone in the room, the rays of the sun being the only source of light, which illuminated the room dimly. The door was locked, making sure that the crazy black haired woman wouldn't be able to stalk him or chase him down. The lilac haired boy rolled his eyes, harrumphing angrily.

"That girl is so annoying," he hissed.

Somewhere in the room, he heard a reply, like a ghost haunting him, "I heard you…" The voice was at least an octave higher than his. It felt airy and empty, like the breeze had a voice. "Since you insulted the greatest woman in history, you will suffer the consequences of your doings…" the voice called.

A sudden, loud knock banged on his door, and Tatsuhiro flinched, shooting up to his feet with a look of surprise on his face.

"Tatsuhiro-san, your skills will be assessed in around thirty-five minutes. Be ready," Ai's voice, high for a male, rang through the barrier. Tatsuhiro let out a sigh of relief, his shoulders slumping. Tatsuhiro nodded to himself, forgetting that Ai could not see through the barrier called the door.

"Good," he puffed, "it's not the devil-woman." He wiped a nonexistent bead of sweat off his eyebrow, smiling like he has been refreshed with a cold cup with lemonade.

"Hey, Tatsu-chan! I can't wait until you will be tested! I'll be tested right after you!"

'_Ohmigodohmigodohmigodtheshedevilishere.'_ Tatsuhiro thought frantically, '_Let's just hope she didn't hear my previous thoughts…'_

"Oi~ Tatsu-chan? Are you okay in there? You're silent, so I was wondering if you were doing something, or sleeping or anything." Yumiko called, a curious smile in her voice. Tatsuhiro frantically shuffled his bed sheets and quickly arranged himself on the bed and ruffled his hair and rubbed his eyes to make him look like he was, in fact, sleeping.

"What do you want, she-devil?" Tatsuhiro "sleepily" called from the bed. He heard Yumiko giggle in response. He waited with a bated breath until the ravenette calmed down.

"Oh, were you sleeping?"

"What do you think, Sherlock?"

She hummed. "I'm going to ignore that sarcastic comment. Ai-chan came over, by the way. He said that your assessment will be in thirty-five minutes. Ai-chan dislikes it when people are late, so please pace yourself correctly and prepare your songs. It would also be wise to refresh yourself ahead of time and leave around ten minutes before your assessment.."

"Yeah, I was totally doing that," he drawled sarcastically, "I was totally getting ready. It's not like I just woke up or anything."

From the other side of the door, he heard Yumiko giggle knowingly, "Mou~ Ta-chan. Relax, I'm not pressuring you or anything. I'm just letting you know~" He heard her snicker to herself lowly, "I'll be on my way, then, Tatsuhiro-kun. I'll see you in a bit, okay? Remember, be prepared~"

'_Eh?'_ Tatsuhiro thought, '_She called me by my full first name...and used…-kun…?'_ He gasped, a soft blush making its way onto his face. He's never felt this way before with any other girl. Heck, he never even felt that way with Haruka. It was only just an act as a way to protect his innocent little sister from the evil perverted boys that surrounded her.

Tatsuhiro smiled, remembering when he first met Haruka.

:..:..:

FLASHBAAAACK~

:..:..:

"Haru-chan~" a sweet voice called up to a six year old rosette, "come meet your new older brother!"

Haruka, who was playing with her rag dolls in her room, replied, "Hai, okaa-san!" She dropped the toys with a dull thud and skipped down the creaky stairs until the girl was standing beside her mother, staring at a boy with silky lilac hair. "What's your name? I'm Haruka!" She stuck out a hand towards him, waiting for him to grab it with a blinding smile on her lips.

The boy didn't respond immediately but instead hid behind a burly figure with golden hair and gentle red eyes.

"Haruka, this is your new Papa, Tadase. Say hello," instructed Haruka's strawberry blonde haired mother urged her, gently pushing her daughter forward towards the blond.

"Hi, Otou-san! I'm Haruka!" She grinned from ear to ear, rapidly waving her tiny hand in front of his stomach since she was puny compared to a full-sized adult. "Who's this?" she asked, facing the purple haired child that refused to meet her eyes. "Don't worry, I'm nice. I won't hurt you at all, Anon-kun." She giggled when pink dusted his chubby cheeks.

"Tatsuhiro, introduce yourself. This young lady wants to get to know you," said Tadase as he stepped to the side, pulling off the arms that were latched onto his leg. He laughed when the child started pouting with a glossy cover blanketing his eyes. Tears were trapped behind his eyelids.

"I-I'm Tatsuhiro" was all he said before jumping back behind his father.

"That's quite a strange name, don't you think?" Haruka bluntly and obliviously replied, a cheeky smile dangling on her mouth.

"Haruka!" her mother scolded, lightly slapping her forehead. "That's not nice, apologize now!"

"Sorry!" she laughed as if her words held no meaning or value. "Now that you're my older brother, you're going to play with me!" She tugged on his arm, forcing him to part ways with his father.

Everything was a blur and in slow-motion right when Haruka grabbed his hand. As Tatsuhiro was being pulled away, he stretched an arm towards his father dramatically, sparkling tears leaking from his eyes as the distance between father and son increased. His tiny, purple head bobbed as their feet pounded on the beaten wooden boards while Tadase did nothing but smile encouragingly at him. "OTOU-SAAAN!" he screamed in agony (aka Eren Jaeger's scream) as they (reluctantly) skipped up the steps towards Haruka's room.

"Let's play!"

:..:..:

Back to present time

:..:..:

Tatsuhiro smiled sadly. Remembering when his stepmother had died, his father had become one of those stereotypical drunk, angry fathers. Tatsuhiro's eyes leaked a tear. He realized that he had learned his father's ways of "disciplining" his younger sister.

Although he sounded as if he didn't care about Haruka's grandmother's death, Tatsuhiro did, indeed, care for his grandmother; he just masked his feelings with harsh words.

He glanced down at the expensive watch that clamped at his wrist. He had about ten minutes left until he had to depart from his room and proceed to the music room where, hopefully, a host club wouldn't pop up and serve him cheap instant coffee; today, he's not in the mood to see crossdressers. He groaned as he sat up, snatching the music sheets that some random composer made him, and stepped out of his dark room and into the light hallways. Weaving his way through the numerous hallways, he took five minutes to find the correct room, and entered without knocking.

"I'm coming in!"

Inside the room, he saw STARISH and Quartet Night, and he immediately wiped his slight smile off of his face, replacing it with a scowl. Once he saw Yumiko play with a falling feather, he had to suppress a grin that kept tugging at the corner of his thin lips. '_Why am I getting this strange feeling in my chest? Why am I suddenly blushing around her and wanting to smile around her? I...I'm not having a crush on her, am I? No, no, of course not...it's only one of the heart hiccups that I sometimes get…' _Tatsuhiro thought absently.

"You're .74 seconds late, you poor peasant!" Camus barked at him, throwing his scepter at him like a tomahawk. It spun quite a few times before whirring by his ear, flying through the open door. Something crashed in the background, sounding similar to the sound of glass breaking.

"Myu-chan! You better pay for that!" Reiji scolded the count, pointing a finger a him. Camus just glared coldly in response. Ai glanced at him, tsking.

"Royal counts do not pay for their doings! They have lowlives pay for them," Camus retorted with a booming voice.

"Tch, d*** rich people," Tatsuhiro snarled under his breath, walking towards the center of the room.

"You!" Camus screamed to him. "Fetch my royal scepter!"

Tatsuhiro stared for a few seconds before saying, "No. Get it yourself, you lazy butt." Behind him, he heard Syo and Otoya snicker.

"Oh, snap~ You gonna take that, Camus?" Yumiko tauntingly asked. Camus growled, shaking his head. Yumiko snorted, "Oh? So, whatcha gonna do?"

"Have you fetch it." Camus sighed. "Go, Yumiko. Fetch."

Ren and Natsuki looked at the cold teenager **(Neko: HA! Get it?! COLD?!)**, amused. Yumiko sighed, before straightening up.

"Yes, m'lord, as you wish. I will be back shortly, to retrieve your beloved scepter," The girl stated, curtsying. She fled out of the room, and returned in a minute. Yumiko walked towards the sitting Camus and kneeled down, presenting the scepter. "Your scepter, m'lord."

Camus nodded, "See? This is what you all should treat me like. A king."

Cecil raised his hand, "But aren't you a Count?"

Camus ignored him, his pride wounded. "Alright, enough of this folly. It is now time to test Tatsuhiro," The Count of Permafrost huffed. "Tatsuhiro, center stage."

Tatsuhiro smiled to himself, moving to the center of the room. Before his testing, after he had freshened up, he had stayed in his room for a few more minutes, and done some vocal warm-ups, so he was all set to go.

"Are you ready?" Tatsuhiro asked, grinning. You could practically _hear_ the eye twitches in the room.

"Oi. You trying to steal our lines?" Syo growled.

Tatsuhiro blinked, humming curiously. "What do you mean?" he pondered.

"Don't try to fool us, you naive little-!" Ren, still mad at him for _stealing his precious Lady_, abruptly shut his mouth before he got a whipping from Masato. "Just get on with it," he sneered.

"If you say so," he sang, shrugging his broad shoulders. "Well, _senpais_, please prepare yourselves for the best performance you will ever see!" he boasted, puffing out his chest.

"Haaaaaaah?! Nani desu ka?!" Yumiko gawked, placing her slender arms on her hips, jutting out one side. She snorted un-ladylikely, wrinkling her nose. "You've ought to be the cockiest person I've ever met."

"I take pride in that."

"You shouldn't."

"Well, I do." His voice held a tinge of challenge, daring for the ravenette to talk back, but instead of retorting, she kept silent, piercing her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Just get on with it," Camus declared, slamming his scepter on the ground, causing reverberations to vibrate throughout the large room. "You are wasting time, you fools!"

"You are in danger of burning in Hell."

"Don't mock me! And you"-Camus glared at the boy, and Tatsuhiro shivered-"start!"

"Wakaerimashita!" Tatsuhiro saluted the Scouting Legion gesture, his right fist curled up into his chest and the left arm placed at the small of his back. "I will begin once my beloved Haruka"-Cecil groaned at this quietly-"plays the piano. Ready?" He stared at his step-sister, waiting for her.

"I'm ready," she replied, placing her fingertips on the ivory keys of the piano. "One, two, three, four...go."

And so Tatsuhiro began, his soft voice alarming everyone (sans Haruka) in the music room. His facial expression turned from evil prince to a passionate peasant (on behalf of Camus).

"What song is that…?" Otoya whispered to his roommate Tokiya.

Without taking his blue-gray eyes from the singer, Tokiya furrowed his brows, saying, "It's called Love Story, originally sung by a woman. It's just that _he's _singing it, not Miyuki Ishikawa." Otoya hummed as a thank you, focusing on the lyrics.

Love Story by Miyuki Ishikawa

Nagareteyuku hitogomi no naka

ushiro sugata zutto miteita

unmei no itazura de deaeta

kiseki wo dakishimete

kuzutsuite mo ii setsunakute mo ii

ima dake shinjite

(Standing amidst a moving crowd,

I'd been looking at your back.

The mere trick of fate that we met,

I embraced as a miracle.

I don't care if I'm hurt. I don't care if I must suffer.

Just once, please believe me.)

Mogaite egaiteyuku koi monogatari

mienai asu tsuzurinagara

kodoku ni tatasumu toki soba ni itai no

mayowanai you nii

(Struggling as I write this love story,

composing a tomorrow I cannot see.

I want to be by your side when I'm standing still in loneliness.

So I won't get lost.)

Mimi ni nokoru anata no koe wo

mabuta tojite omoidashiteru

modokashisa ni tsukarete

dareka wo kizutsukeru no naraba

yasashii egao mo mune utsu kotoba mo

wasuretai keredo

(As I close my eyes I recall,

your voice still ringing in my ears.

But if your kind smile and piercing words,

are meant to hurt me more,

when I'm already tired from the tantalizing wait,

I want to forget them all.)

Mogaite egaiteyuku koi monogatari

hajimarazu ni owaru no nara

kokoro ni kagi wo kakeru kanawanu koi ga

mezamenai you ni

(I struggle as I write this love story.

If it is doomed to end without even starting,

then I'll put a lock on my heart,

so this unrequited love would never surface again.)

Omoi wo tsutaeraretera

hoka ni wa nanimo iranai

kodomo mitai ni sunao ni naku watashi wo

anata no te de mezamesasete

(If only I could tell you my feelings,

I wouldn't want anything else.

Right now I'm crying openly like a child.

Could you please wake me to my senses with that hand of yours?)

Mogaite egaiteyuku koi monogatari

mou ichido koe wo kikitai

todokanu hodo ni tooku hanareteitemo

mayowanai you ni

(Struggling as I write this love story.

Even though you're too far away for it to reach me,

I want to hear your voice just once more,

so I won't get lost.)

Mienai asu tsuzurinagara

kodoku ni tatasumu toki soba ni itai no

futari itsuka sunao no mama deaeta nara

tsuyoku dakishimete

(Composing a tomorrow I cannot see.

I want to be by your side when I'm standing in loneliness.

If, one day, we could meet in honesty,

please hold me tight.)

Haruka played the last few notes descending into a decrescendo, her fingers slowing to a stop. She glanced at her brother, slightly surprised that the teenager could look sincere whilst singing. She smiled slightly, remembering when they were little, when Tatsuhiro would sing everyday to Haruka and their parents and their Obaa-chan.

"..." Everyone gaped at him, eyes dilated in shock. Who knew that an arrogant kid like _him _would actually live up to his words?

"...So…? How'd I do?" Tatsuhiro asked, tilting his head, smiling nervously. He couldn't deny the fact that he was nervous about singing aloud to people who were practically strangers. Behind his back, his fingers were twiddling and twitching.

"...That was honto sugoi!" Yumiko exclaimed, jumping up and flapping her arms excitedly. "Wah! I wish I was that gooduva singer! Wah! Onii-chan"-she turned to a neutral-faced Ranmaru-" when I'm finally in the business, I'm gonna partner up with Tatsu-chan!" Her older brother didn't even acknowledge her. "Mou ii!"

Tatsuhiro turned around quickly, hiding his blush from everyone; with his back facing everyone, they finally saw his shaking hands. Eyes of the color of the rainbow flickered from his wobbly hands to his flickering eyes, and then to his pink cheeks. They all snickered lowly.

"After all your boasting, you really were nervous, huh?" Ren teased, an approving half-grin on his lips. I guess that was his way of accepting of him.

"Damu desu!" he complained in a cute Cecil voice. "Stop teasing me!"

"Okay, okay, my turn!" Yumiko twirled to the middle of the room, rudely pushing Tatsuhiro out of the way. The poor lavender haired flew face-first into the wall while Cecil applauded her, whispering 'the muses will smile upon you' as he clapped. "Haru-chan! Play 'Kokoro no Kagi' please!"

"Who is sung by?"

"May J!"

"Okay, I'll do my best!" The two girls smiled at each other, the room suffocating with moe moe flowers and rainbow sparkles.

"Yosh! Iku de!" Yumiko cheered.

Kokoro no Kagi by May J (Fairy Tail op)

Tsuki ni yureteiru bokutachi no miraizu ni

Itsuka kanaeteku asu wo egaku yo

Nakusenai negai wo kizande

(One day I will draw the tomorrow

In our future map swaying in the moon

Craving the wish that I cannot lose)

Namida no kazu ga dareka no kizu wo tsutsumu nara

Nani mo kowakunai nando mo shinjiyou

(If my tear wraps around someone's wound,

I always believe that I have no fear)

Hatenai sora ni ryoute hirogete

Nakanai you ni tsuki wo miagetemiru

Kanashimi mo hikari yobu nara

Modorenai to shitemo kamawanai

Kagayaite yume ga sagasu mirai ni

Kakegaenonai omoi tsudzuiteru kara

Dokomademo aruite ikunda

Tada hitotsu kokoro no kagi wo nigirishimete

(Open my arms to the endless sky

Looking up to the moon trying not to cry

If the sadness is also called 'light'

I don't mind if it can't come back

Because my sparkling dream still continues my irreplaceable feeling

In the future I seek

Gripping the only one key of heart

I will go everywhere)

Minamo ni utsushita egao wa oboeteiru

Kimi no yasashisa wo mune no itami wo

Bokutachi ga deaeta riyuu wo

(I still remember your smiling face reflected on the water,

Your kindness, your hidden pain, our reason we met each other)

Tsurai kimochi wo hitotsu mo kotoba ni shinai mama

Hohoemi no naka de sayonara shita kedo

(I can't express my miserable feeling into word

I said goodbye to it with a smile though)

Hatenai sora ni zutto kienai

Kimi to kazoeta hoshi wo miagetemiru

Kono negai todoku made

Modorenai michi wo susumitai

Kagirinai yume ga kageru yoru ni mo

Kakegaenonai omoi tsudzuiteku kara

Itsumademo tsunagaru you ni

Tada hitotsu erabu tobira wo shinjiteiru

(Never disappear in the endless sky

Looking up to the stars I counted with you

Until this wish is delivered

I want to continue this one-way path

Because this unlimited dream still continues our irreplaceable feeling

Even when the the sky gets darker

I believe in the only gate I choose to let us be connected forever)

Kimi no yume ga konna ni chikaku de kikoeru yo

Asayake ni somaru daichi wo

Owarinai tabi de hajimeyou Forever

(I can hear your dream this close

When the land is dyed with morning glow

Let's go on a never-ending journey Forever)

Hitori janai to oshietekureta

Kimi ga iru kara ima tsuyokunareru

(You tell me that I am not alone

Because I have you by my side, now that I can become strong)

Kono kizu ga hikari ni naru made

Kesshite nakanai to kimetanda

(Until this wound becomes light

I decide that I won't cry)

Hatenai sora ni fureru mirai ni

Kakegaenonai omoi tsudzuiteku kara

Doko made mo aruite ikunda

Tada hitotsu kagayaku kagi wo mune ni daite

Zutto daite

(In this endless sky, in the future I can touch

I will continues this irreplaceable feeling

Holding the only one sparkling key in my heart

I will go anywhere

Holding it forever)

"That's my girl!" Reiji applauded with tears piling in the corner of his eyes. Ranmaru held a blank face, and he grunted when Reiji jerked his hard elbow into his sensitive side; the silver haired man hissed like a cat. "Support your little sister, Ran-Ran!" the brunet warned harshly under his breath.

Ranmaru sighed, clapping his fingers together. "That enough?"

"Not enough."

"Whatever."

"Don't 'whatever' me, Onii-chan! You _love _me!"

To mock her, Ranmaru choked on his saliva, coughing uncontrollably. When he whipped his head up, he gave his little sister a disgusted look. "As if I'm happy with it!" he blurted, his tongue seeking no approval from his brain.

When a silence hung in the air, he knew that he'd gone too far and looked away, hiding his humiliation-burnt cheeks. Had he really said that in front of a ton of people? His mere question became concrete information when STARISH, Haruka, and Tatsuhiro gulped uneasily. He cursed under his breath; he couldn't apologize now-it'd be too embarrassing! Apologizing awkwardly is even _more _awkward when twelve adults are watching you like you're in a movie.

Sniffles shattered the choking silence. Tatsuhiro was the first one to react, for his head flicked towards the sound: Yumiko. The tears that had formed were slowly running down the girl's flushed cheeks.

"...Really, Onii-chan?"

"Don't believe the words he said!" Tatsuhiro reached out for her, but Yumiko just turned her back on him, and wiped her tears hastily.

"Ja, I'll be going now. I need to cool down." Her voice sounded hoarse, as if she had been choked. She collected herself-straightened her back, fixed her hair, and cleared her throat-before walking out the doors.

As the doors shut, Tatsuhiro's arm was still outstretched for her.

'_Yumiko...'_

"I-I'll go get her!" Haruka insisted, but Tatsuhiro was already out the door, a puff of dust forming where he just was. "O-oh, okay, never mind! Tatsuhiro will get her!" she added in hope of lightening the tension of the room. Only Cecil and Otoya caught onto her intentions and laughed with her, nudging sides to get every member of STARISH to join in. But as quick as it started, it ended.

And now the people within the room were left in an uncomfortable silence.

:..:..:

Neko: Yo, guys! So, in the end, _Fornever_ and I didn't accomplish our goal. We couldn't write this chapter in a day. Gomen, gomen! _Fornever_ couldn't think of anything to write, and was too into her own stories. Y'all know what I mean? Forgive us!

Fornever: To those who actually _read and like _my stories, Struggle to Survive's first chapter will come out….soon c: BTW, it took us, like, a month….as you can tell x3


	4. Chapter 4

Neko: Hey-o, minna-nyan! We're back! Sorry for the delay! Here's what's going on! SCHOOL'S OVER

Fornever: And _that _means…MORE UPDATES!frommeinmystories.

Neko: Alright! Below is what happened the previous chapter!

"_I-I'll go get her!" Haruka insisted, but Tatsuhiro was already out the door, a puff of dust forming where he just was. "O-oh, okay, never mind! Tatsuhiro will get her!" she added in hope of lightening the tension of the room. Only Cecil and Otoya caught onto her intentions and laughed with her, nudging sides to get every member of STARISH to join in. But as quick as it started, it ended. _

_And now the people within the room were left in an uncomfortable silence._

Neko: OH YEAH! We'll also have insight to Yumiko's past when she was growing up. Are you ready?!

**Idol Conflict**

**Chapter 4**

**Quote:**

"**It's better to be honest than to sugar-coat lies." **

**-Anonymous**

Tatsuhiro felt like dying; with his lungs on fire as he wheezed and his legs crawling with pain, the lilac haired teenager collapsed in an alleyway. Breathing harshly, he managed to cough out, "Where could she be?!" As he slumped on the grimy wall of a cheap restaurant, the odor of fried foods wafted up his nose, stirring up his appetite. His mouth watered with every inhale of the teriyaki scent, and even his stomach agreed. "I...I guess it's best to get a snack…"

While he staggered to the front doors of _Sakura Trees_, and if he had lingered in his spot any longer, he would have heard and seen a certain ravenette strolling down the busy streets with a stony expression upon her face.

"Hello sir, what would you like to order?"

:..:..:

Yumiko sniffed, wiping away the snot and tears. Let's face it. There's no such thing as attractive crying. Looking left and right, the girl slowed her jog to a sad, slumping walk. After she ran her way out of the Master Course building and into the city, she seeked solace in the bright lights and crowded sidewalks. Spotting a cute looking bakery **(Neko: Of course, we've got to have more cliches, yes?)**, she entered and ordered.

"Hello, there, sweetie. You look like you're going through some tough times. What would you like?"

:..:..:

"Has anyone seen Onii-san?" Haruka queried, peeking into a music room that contained two bands. The door creaked open, indicating a new presence in the room; all heads instinctively turned to the noise that interrupted their discussion. "M-may I come in?"

"Shot not."

"Shot not."

"Nope."

After all the 'not me's' and 'shot nots' circulated around, everyone stared at Camus, who was the last person to say no. "Hey, Camus, my _buddy_~" Reiji said. Camus Cryzard, being the _kind and gentle _man he is, harrumphed, crossing his arms as he walked towards the composer, grabbing her thin wrist and dragging her into the room as if she was a rag doll.

"Myu-chan, be gentle with the _ladies_," Reiji stressed the last word, wiggling his brows. The count glared at him, raising a fist as a warning. The brunet laughed nervously, knowing that the abuse Camus bestows upon his junior Cecil was fatal. "Now, now, I'm kidding." Without Camus knowing, Reiji added the word _not_ under his breath.

Otoya shook his head, frowning slightly. "Nope, haven't seen him since he left."

"Ahh…"

Natsuki chirped, "Don't worry, Haru-chan! We can go out and search for him if it's fine with you."

"Iie, that's fine. I was just wondering if he returned," the female pianist replied, waving off his suggestions. "So, what're we going to do in the mean time?"

"Sing?"

"Dance?"

"Chill?"

"Nothingggg!"

All responses came at once, though Syo's whiney request was the loudest. Haruka laughed. "I guess we'll just do nothing." She could hear Camus and Tokiya click their tongues in disappointment.

"We won't get _anything _done, so we better start rehearsing," Tokiya demanded, eyes sharp as always while sweat rolled down his slightly flushed face. "Let's do it from the top once again."

"Ehh? We just danced and sang just a few minutes ago!" Otoya protested, pouting his lips as he gave Tokiya his kicked-puppy stare. "Ne, let's take a break!"

"No." The answer was out in a split-second.

"You're so harsh, Tokiya." Fake tears came down like waterfalls from the fiery eyes of Ittoki Otoya. "Nanami, tell him to stop!"

Now the audience that has been watching the quarrel stared at Haruka, making her feel self-conscious. She squirmed under their taunting stares, her cheeks reddening. "U-umm…."

"Please!"

"Don't do it," Tokiya sighed, pressing down on the pulsing vein by his temple. "Just tell him to quit complaining, Nanami-san." He side-glanced over to her, blue-gray eyes penetrating into her soul.

Oh dear, a lovely-not-woman torn between two men and choices that can change her entire _life_! Who shall she choose? Time is ticking, and so is their patience.

"Nanami~"

"Nanami-san…"

"Mou!" Haruka blurted instead, slamming her compositions onto the floor, following suit into a squatting position; she brought up her hands over her head and leaned her forehead against her knees. Behind her knees, her cheeks flushed redder with every passing second. "F-figure it out yourself."

"Eh?" Otoya gasped, eyes blinking cutely as he stared at her ball form. "N-nanami, are you okay? Is there something wrong?" In the audience, Reiji and Ren chuckled, enjoying Haruka's embarrassed state. Ahh, sadistic men, enjoying one's pain.

"Are you hurt?" Tokiya asked instead.

Haruka shook her head, feeling her hair tangle up into knots against her knees. "Too much…" She gasped for air, shooting up to her feet with an unbeatable speed. Masato sweat-dropped as Cecil flinched.

"Whoa, chill there, Lady," Ren said, snickering. "You're just overwhelmed by my beauty."

Syo snorted, face twisting into a disgusted expression. "As if."

"You wound me, Ochibi." Ren retorted, grinning sarcastically. He casually brought up his large hands to brush his orange locks away.

"I wooed thee with thy sword." Syo broke out into a hysterical laugh when he heard Ren choke and saw his disgusted face.

:..:..:

Exiting _Sakura Trees_, Tatsuhiro rubbed his stomach, quite comically, with a satisfied expression on his face. Remembering his task at hand, his smile wilted. He sighed, "Troublesome girl..."

As the tall teen walked through the streets, he kept an eye and ear open for the shorter girl. But looking for her was difficult. She had a hair color that the majority of Japan had: black. Tatsuhiro sighed. If only she had a hair color that was unnatural, like him, STARISH, half of QUARTET NIGHT, and the Generation of Miracles. But _no_; she just _had_ to have a normal hair color. Gosh, life was always so difficult. Instead, he looked for females that were probably around five foot (152 cm).

'_Geez, Yumiko! You should really dye your hair, or at least dye a portion of it! It'll be _so_ much easier to find you then.' _Little did he know that he was foreshadowing the future.

:..:..:

"Hey, miss," a cute looking server greeted with a gentle smile, "what's with the long face, ne?"

Yumiko looked up from her strawberry milk and cannoli. She tilted her head and examined the male.

The smiling waiter had light blue tousled hair that parted to his right. He had wide, almost feminine-looking gold eyes and a few freckles dotted on his cheeks. He was dressed in the standard cafe waiter outfit, which consisted of black slacks, a white dress shirt, and a gray apron with the cafe's logo imprinted on it. The male chuckled.

"I see you are assessing your prey, hm?" The blue haired male giggled. "How about checking me out, hm?" As that was said, he wiggled his eyebrows playfully. Yumiko blushed, smiling.

"Iie. I was just...caught off guard," Yumiko replied, still pink. "I am Kurosaki Yumiko, an aspiring musician and actress. You are?"

"I am-"

"-going back to work," a deeper voice _interrupted_ for him. Yumiko turned to him, still smiling softly.

This male had straight, darker blue hair that stuck close to his cheeks. The blue silk that was his hair was parted to his right and covered his right eye, his dull, gray eyes. He, too, was also wearing the standard waiter gear.

"It's around ten o'clock, Kurosaki-san. You may want to get going, soon," the darker blue haired male stated, sending a shy, reluctant smile to her. Yumiko's smile widened slightly.

"No, it's alright; I'll just sit here and think for a few more minutes. I mean...if that is alright with you…," Yumiko responded, twiddling her fingers. She watched his shy smile turn more genuine.

"That is quite alright, Kurosaki-san. If you ever need to talk to someone and are not comfortable with Len over there"-he pointed to the pouting but working lighter blue haired male-"you may request for me. I am Guren Keisuke."

With a polite bow, Guren left Yumiko to her cannoli and her glass of strawberry milk. After watching the tall teen turn away, Yumiko let her thoughts wander.

:..:..:

FLASHBAAAAACK

:..:..:

"Ne, nii-chan! Come play with me!" A four year old Yumiko instructed her eleven year old brother. Ranmaru stared down at her, before grunting and turning away.

"No. I've got to practice my bass," Ranmaru replied. As he turned to walk away, Yumiko stared at his back, eyes cast to the floor.

(~) - this is a time skip

"Onii-chan! Thank you for taking me to Kurusu-san and Shinomiya-san's concert!" Yumiko, now five, thanked her older sibling. In return, Ranmaru only nodded his head.

"If I didn't take you, you would be bawling on the floor, and Mother would yell at me."

(~)

"Domo! I will be playing Sadness and Sorrow from Naruto on the violin!" Six year old Yumiko giggled to the camera. **(Neko: It's Taylor Davis' cover, just to let you know. I couldn't find the one I wanted to find)** She waited until her cue from the pianist, who was not seen on camera, before starting to play.

**(Neko: You may go on YouTube and play "Naruto - Sadness and Sorrow (Violin) - Taylor Davis" now. She's an amazing violinist! I wish I was as good as her, but I'm just lazy. NOW PLAY IT!)**

"Thank you for listening!" Yumiko said to the camera, after finishing the piece with the pianist.

(~)

After posting the video on the internet, Ranmaru scolded her.

"You may never know who's out there! Don't post ever again!"

And of course, Yumiko obeyed her brother's words. After all, to an innocent six year old, her older brother's words were law.

:..:..:

FLASHBACK IS OVER!

:..:..:

"Kurosaki-san."

"Eh?" Yumiko replied, pulled out of her flashback. She looked around, and noticed that everyone in the cafe was already gone. She checked her watch. "EH?! Eleven?!"

"Hai, Yumi-chan! It's okay, though! We'll take you home, ne, Kei-kun?" Len giggled, smiling. Yumiko eyed him. Behind the baby blue haired boy was the darker blue haired boy.

"Are you sure, Len-san, Guren-san?" Yumiko asked. Len frowned at her.

"Ehhh? 'Len-san?' Mouuuu, call me 'Reiki' instead! Everyone else does!" Le-_Reiki_ insisted, hands on his hips. "Going back on topic, Yumi-chan, of course it's fine with us! _Besides_, we were the ones who decided to walk you home in the first place! So let's get heading home!"

With that said, he took hold of her hand, intertwining fingers and ran out the door, waiting for Guren. Guren stared at them for a second, rolling his eyes to himself, before exiting and locking the cafe. After doing so, he took hold of Yumiko's other hand and intertwined their fingers.

"It's not safe for a beautiful young girl to walk home at night, alone…," Guren murmured shyly, blushing rose.

:..:..:

Twelve adults waited in a rehearsal room, six of them slouched on the chairs lined by the perimeter and the other half lying on the floor, mocking a plank.

Syo sighed, staring at the clock that hung on the high walls: 10:49, it read. "Fuck it; you're so-called 'brother'"-his voice clearly held disgust-"is taking _forever_. I'm going out myself. Fuck that tard."

"No, Syo-chan! You might get kidnapped!" Natsuki fretted over him, concern washing over his gleaming emerald eyes. "STARISH will never be the same without you…"

"Oi, it's as if you _know _I'm getting abducted," the violinist groaned, placing a hand over a vein that throbbed annoyingly. "Do you really want me gone?"

Otoya laughed. "Didn't Natsuki just say that STARISH would never be the same?" Syo flushed. "Eheheheh, Syo is so cu-"

The blond hissed, "Don't you _dare_! Shut your mouth before I could shut it for you." For a more dramatic effect, he raised a fist and neared the redhead with fervor burning in his eyes.

Before things could escalate further, Haruka jumped in. "Now, now, calm down, Syo-kun. I'm sure Tatsuhiro-kun will be back soon. Please be patient."

Now it's Ranmaru's turn to complain. "You've repeated yourself at least ten times. Just shut up already."

"Ran-Ran," scolded Reiji, "that's no way to treat a woman!"

"Tch, woman? I don't see one," the silver haired idol growled; he heard Haruka squirm uncomfortably on the piano bench. "Ow! What the fuck? Camus!" The cold idol whacked the bassist-hard-with his scepter on the head. "I will fucking confiscate that thing," he threatened.

Freezing blue eyes landed on the meat-loving adult of Quartet Night. "_Aho_. You lack such manners."

"You lack heart," Ranmaru retorted.

"You lack wisdom."

"You don't even _have _brain."

"Stop me, the Count of Permafrost, before I murder a poor, useless soul like him." Camus abruptly stood up and pointed the bottom of his scepter directly at Ranmaru's eyes. "I will gouge out your eyes with this stick."

"And I will sell every limb of your bloody body," Ranmaru spat out with equal malice, getting up from his seat. "To the rotten fish in the sea."

Reiji and Ai finally stepped in before the two could rip each other's flesh apart. "Whoa, whoa, aren't we getting a little too graphic for sensitive ears?" Reiji said, referring to their juniors when he said 'sensitive ears'.

"No such thing as 'sensitive ears' when you have Otoya," Tokiya informed him. The unofficial leader glared at the guitarist. "That idiot yaps about everything, nonstop."

Otoya chuckled uneasily. "Wow, I feel so loved by you, Tokiya~"

Haruka giggled. "Ittoki-kun really is energetic."

"Hmmph," Tokiya harrumphed, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Stop fighting!" Reiji pleaded, holding back Ranmaru as Ai nonchalantly held Camus' arms back. He _is _an android, after all. He can easily outmatch Camus when it came to wrestling.

"If we let you children continue, surely Quartet Night would no longer be a quartet," Ai said with a monotonous voice.

"I will kill you with my finger!" Ranmaru sneered.

"I will shred you to bloody pieces!" Camus snarled.

They charged at one another, hoping to get a fist/stick on each other's body, but fortunately, the other half of Quartet Night was there to stop them.

"Just let it go already," Ai quipped.

"Let it go~"

"Otoya, stop."

"Can't hold it back an-"

"Otoya, I will shove a ruler up your ass," Syo grumbled.

"..."

"Good boy!" Natsuki cooed, pinching and stretching the cheeks of poor Otoya.

"What a lively bunch of children," Haruka sighed, staring at the men. When Ranmaru wrapped his hands around Camus' neck while Camus clawed Ranmaru's face, Haruka let out another satisfied breath. "Lively, indeed," she repeated, hearing Natsuki's chirps and Otoya's pleading moans for the violist to let go.

:..:..:

Tatsuhiro groaned, fatigue prodding at his groggy mind; it was around eleven. Rubbing a hand sloppily over his face, he sighed, drowsily looking down at the darkened sidewalk. "Where could that brat be?" he moaned, his eyes aching whenever neon, florescent lights flashed his way.

"Come get your buns; fresh and yummy!" Ji-ji advertised to the lavender haired teenager, shoving hot dumplings and buns in his face.

"Um, no, thanks," he replied as politely as he could, considering he was not in the state to put up with peppy men. They were annoying and yappy.

The advertiser gave up easily and shrugged, moving on to another passerby. "Get your fresh and delicious buns now!"

Tatsuhiro rolled his eyes, shoving his hands in his empty pockets and slouching forward to give himself a more 'dangerous and lonely' look to anybody else. He walked down the streets, ignoring the people that pushed and shoved him as he strutted slowly. He chuckled, slowing down his pace to clog up the streets even more.

"Excuse me, sir, but you're hella annoying," a baby blue haired called out to him in an over-friendly voice. "Now if you'd just pick up that snail pace of yours."

"Nah; thanks for the offer, though," Tatsuhiro replied with an arrogant smirk. "I'm fine with my pace."

"Are you fine with dying?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

He finally turned around and noticed another man with him, taller than the lighter blue hairedt male, who was shorter than Tatsuhiro.

"Oi, do you want a fight?" Tatsuhiro growled, eyebrow twitching. He looked down at the light haired boy, and narrowed his eyes. At his sides, his fists clenched and unclenched.

"Ne, we shouldn't get into fights. It's already eleven at night. We are about to take this young woman home." The darker blue haired mumbled. "I apologize. It seems that we have forgotten to introduce ourselves. I am Guren Keisuke. The rude one is Len Reiki. Hajimemashite."

Ignoring the introductions, Tatsuhiro just stared at the two (three?) people before him. _Woman? Who? _Tatsuhiro thought, blinking in bewilderment. He looked behind the Keisuke, seeing someone awfully familiar.

"Yumiko?" he said, eyes dilating.

:..:..:

Neko: Yo, yo, yo, minna-nyan~

Forever: This took FOREVER~~~ ha. ha. haha.

Neko: It's because _she_ was lazyyyyyyyyy, nya.

Forever: Dude, you're lazier than I am.

Neko: Ex_cuuuuuuuuuuse_ you. I was the one _urging_ you to work on it. (^o~o^)

Forever: I'm FABULOUS~~ desu ne. Ha. ha. hahah. hahah. Okay, I admit that I was lazy with this. I'm just so behind in my requests T^T I got, like, five requests to do, but please expect at least eight updates from me u3u Kiss~

Neko: Ja ne

Forever: Buh-buh-bai c:


	5. Chapter 5

Forever: I'm the first one. Ha.

Neko: ...

Forever: You have no words, woman.

Neko: Let's get started. PREVIOUSLY ON OURAN!

"_I'm sorry, what?"_

_He finally turned around and noticed another man with him, taller than the lighter blue haired male, who was shorter than Tatsuhiro._

"_Oi, do you want a fight?" Tatsuhiro growled, eyebrow twitching. He looked down at the light haired boy, and narrowed his eyes. At his sides, his fists clenched and unclenched._

"_Ne, we shouldn't get into fights. It's already eleven at night. We are about to take this young woman home." The darker blue haired mumbled. "I apologize. It seems that we have forgotten to introduce ourselves. I am Guren Keisuke. The rude one is Len Reiki. Hajimemashite."_

_Ignoring the introductions, Tatsuhiro just stared at the two (three?) people before him. Woman? Who? Tatsuhiro thought, blinking in bewilderment. He looked behind the Keisuke, seeing someone awfully familiar._

"_Yumiko?" he said, eyes dilating._

**Idol Conflict**

**Chapter 5**

**Quote: **

"**To me, friends are people who feel each other's passion up close."**

**-Nanami Haruka**

"Tatsu-chan?" Yumiko asked, rubbing her eyes.

Reiki swiftly looked at Yumiko and Tatsuhiro, shocked. "Hahh?!" To Yumiko, he said, "You're friends with this bastard?"

"Friends?" Tatsuhiro snorted.

"Yeah, we're friends," Yumiko replied, yawning. She released Reiki and Guren's hands, much to their dismay, and stretched her arms out to Tatsuhiro. "Tatsu-kun...nemuidesu **(1)**."

Tatsuhiro gladly took her arm and smirked at the two. "Let's go home." He wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her onto his back, giving her a piggy back ride. He nodded to Guren and Reiki. "You guys can go home. I've got her."

Tatsuhiro sweat dropped as Reiki pouted childishly.

"Eh?! Demo, what if you're not actually 'Tatsu-chan,' ne? What if you are planning to take advantage of this beautiful little dove?!" Reiki queried, inching closer and closer as each word was spoken. Next to him, Guren subtly nodded, shrugging. Tatsuhiro deadpanned.

"Nemui~desu…" Yumiko mumbled on Tatsuhiro's neck. The lavender haired boy shivered. Reiki smirked. Guren watched silently.

"We'll come along. We already promised Yumiko that we'd take her home, so we _will._" Reiki huffed, crossing his arms. He directed his smirk to Tatsuhiro. "So, what are we waiting for? We've got to get the princess home. Let's go! Lead the way, _Tatsu-chan_."

"Wakatta, wakatta," Tatsuhiro whined, "and nobody can call me that. I only let Yumiko do that because she's a persistent little...thing. Just call me Tatsuhiro, or Tatsu."

:..:..:

"You're here!" Haruka screamed, jumping up from her spot and approaching the two...four? "With other people!" she added with the same amount of enthusiasm. "H-hello…," she murmured, bowing her head slightly as Tatsuhiro let Yumiko down.

"Yo!" Reiki giggled, flashing a peace sign. "I'm Len Reiki, call me Reiki! That's-!"

"Watashi wa Guren Keisuke. Pleasure to meet you all." Guren stated, bowing deeply, "Do call me Guren, for we are only acquaintances. Thank you."

Natsuki awakened from his drowsy state and flung himself in front of the two visitors. "Wah! New people; this is so exciting!" he gushed. He hugged Reiki. "Kawaii~"

Chuckling darkly, Reiki pushed him away before turning semi-serious, "Unhand me if you want to keep your arms attached to your body." Natsuki released the younger boy and backed away, standing behind Syo.

"Kawaii to kowai…"

Yumiko, who was staring around the room woozily, made a whining noise and shuffled to Reiji, who was not paying attention to her. She stuck out her arms and wrapped it around the brunet and koala climbed onto his back.

"E-eh?! C-Chotto, Miko-chan!"

"Nemu~i~desu." The short girl whined, tucking her head to his neck. He froze.

"O-oi! Miko-chan! Yamete yo!" The tall brunet was blushing lightly. "This is weird! Stop it, Miko-chan! Ran-Ran, tasukete!"

His cry was unheard. Instead, he decided to startle the older Kurosaki.

"Ran-Ran! Tatsuhiro-kun found Yumiko! But she's been shot! Tasukete! She needs you! She needs her onii-chan!"

_This _got his attention. Ranmaru released his hold on Camus' hair **(Neko: Oh noez, his beautiful locks!)** and snapped his head towards Reiji, who grinned and waved.

"Yo, Ran-Ran~ your little sister has fallen asleep! So stop your childish bickering, and take her to her room. I bet she doesn't even remember where it was when we showed her."

"That's because of your shitty touring skills!" Ranmaru sneered.

"Burn…," whispered Guren. When STARISH, Haruka, Ai and Camus' eyes laid upon him, he blushed lightly and crouched behind Reiki.

"We'll be going, now that we've accomplished our quest of bringing the dove back safely." Reiki announced.

"Wait!" Haruka called out to them, involuntarily latching onto Guren's wrist. "How about you guys stay the night?"

STARISH choked on their spit as Reiji laughed suggestively. "Ohonhonhonhon."

"It's already late, and it's very dangerous outside," she continued.

"If that's what our doves want."

"Get the fuck out of here, retards."

"Okayyy then." Reiki sassed back to Ranmaru.

"Chigau! Stay!" Haruka and Yumiko insisted, although Yumiko did so quite more tiredly.

"I'll ask Shacho for extra rooms to lend you guys. Do you want tea? What kind? I'll go make some Earl Grey Tea. Okay? Is that fine?" she ranted, moving about in the room to gather her things. Then, she left without another word, organizing their 'reservations' and preparing a warm beverage for their so-called guests.

"Eh? You're going to make tea at this time?!" Otoya called. He sweat dropped when he noticed that Haruka wasn't going to listen to him. She had already left the room. "Eto…"

:..:..:

"OI! Give that back!"

It was now two in the morning, and most of the crew was still up and kicking. They were chatting loudly in the rehearsal room, sipping tea and telling hilarious and embarrassing stories of each other's past. Currently, Reiki stole Syo's hat and was evading the said blond. Around an hour earlier, Ranmaru brought Yumiko back to her room so she could get some sleep. Now, Guren, STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, and Haruka were relaxing in the sitting room, getting to know each other better.

"Fufufufu~ You'll never catch me, Syo! Fufufufu~"

"Get back heRE RIGHT NOW!"

"Ne, Guren-san," Masato started. He watched Guren look up from his drink. "I apologize if this is sudden, but, what are you?"

Guren stared at him, eyebrows raised in confusion. "I...I'm sorry?" He asked. "...Did you just ask what I am?" _What? I'm obviously a homo sapien. Is this guy serious?_

Masato, noticing his confusion, suppressed a chuckle, "I meant what do you do? What is your current occupation?"

"Oh," Guren replied, "I'm a server at the cafe-slash-bakery, _Winter Rivers_. I also double as the baker there. Reiki is my younger cousin, and he also works at _Winter Rivers_." He took a sip from his tea. "Other than your career as a singer and dancer, what do you enjoy doing in your free time?"

Masato smiled politely, "Ore? I practice the piano during my free time; it is one of the things I enjoy the most. What about you? Other than your career, what do you do?"

"I play the cello and used to be part of the New Japan Philharmonic Orchestra for my cello playing. But I never really enjoyed the quiet hush of the audience as they listened to me play. I dream to be a singer and dancer on stage, the audience dancing and singing along with me." At this point, Guren's eyes were lit up in excitement, and Masato hid a smile.

"Ah, sou. Well, you can always enroll in Saotome Academy, if you want."

"Eto...that's the thing, Hijirikawa-san. I enrolled in the academy, but _your_ group got recognized. Do you not remember me? I was in the A Class. Reiki was in the A Class, also." Guren responded, sheepishly scratching his neck. "Due to the debut of STARISH, a whole bunch of other students couldn't make the cut and failed to reach expectations. Japan did not want a solo cellist or a solo drummer. Those kind of people weren't good enough. _We_ weren't good enough."

Masato stared at him thoughtfully. _Hm, but when we debuted, so did Shibuya-san. Maybe Guren and Reiki never took the studies seriously? But then again, our group never paid any attention to our other classmates, and just focused on our group..._ "Don't think like that, Guren-san. I suggest you try again; the outcome may be different. You are still enrolled in the school, yes?"

"Mm."

"Try again. As Confucius once said, '_endurance is one of of the most difficult discipline, but it is to the one who endures that the final victory comes._'" Masato stated, folding his hands in his lap. Behind him, he heard Ren snicker. An irk mark appeared. "Just _what_ are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, nothing, don't worry about it," Ren replied, chuckling slightly. _Geez, Masato, why don't you become a guidance counselor, or something?!_

:..:..:

It was now three in the morning, and everyone has turned in for the night. Natsuki, Syo and Ai let Reiki stay in their dorm for the rest of the night, to catch up on sleep, while Tokiya, Otoya and Reiji let Guren sleep in their dorm. Tatsuhiro already had a dorm and turned in there.

But one person was not sleeping, and that person was Haruka. She was still awake, trying to compose a new song for STARISH, and at the same time, she was trying to sip on her tea.

-knock knock-

"E-eh? C-come in!" Haruka yelped, turning to the door. "It's open!"

She waited in anticipation as the door creaked open. She let out a sigh of relief when she realized it was Yumiko.

"Domo, Haru-Haru-chan." Yumiko greeted, smiling softly, a different sight than her usual wide grin. She was wearing her sleepwear; a loose gray tank top, black flannels and a pair of plain black slippers. She wore her hair up in a messy bun. "I noticed that your light was on while going out for a midnight walk. What's up and bothering you?"

Haruka had to admit, Late-Night Yumiko was more mellow, gentle and mature than the childish person she was in the day time. She was quieter, kinder, and was probably her usual attitude without her mask on.

"Yumiko-san, why do you insist on wearing a mask all the time?" Haruka asked suddenly, accidentally ignoring her previous question. She watched Yumiko rub her eyes.

"Mm...I wear a mask because I don't think that you should always show your true self to others," Yumiko started. "Sometimes, it's better to keep your true self hidden. There will be those kind of people that will judge others shamelessly. I'm not looking for that kind of person. Who I'm looking for is someone who can see through the mask and get to know the real me. That's what I want in a friend. You saw through the mask, deeming you to be a new friend of mine." Yumiko smiled at the salmon haired girl.

Haruka giggled lightly.

"Ne, so, what do you need help with, and what is bothering you? Do you need help with some lyrics for another song, or something?"

"Eh? Oh!" Haruka whispered. She showed the Kurosaki the sheet music and hummed the melody to her.

"Hm. I think you should…"

:..:..:

It was now morning. All the males were awake and in the large dining room, but both Haruka and Yumiko were missing. Otoya and Cecil, being the most attached to Haruka, stilled in confusion. They turned to each other, nodding.

"Oi, Nanami isn't here yet. Should we go wake her up?"

"Mm. Let's go."

"Ohayo~" Reiki yawned. "Eh? Where are our doves? Where is Yu-chan?"

Otoya and Cecil left the room, heading towards their composer's dorm and leaving Quartet Night, STARISH, Guren, and Reiki alone in the dining room.

"I hope she didn't hurt herself," Cecil mumbled beside his older brother, his mind elsewhere as cliche scenarios played in his head. He gasped to himself, watching another clip of possible reasons.

"Cecil, I don't think she hurt herself." Otoya rubbed his neck, laughing awkwardly. "Maybe she just slept in late."

"There's a fifty-fifty chance that she is hurt, though!" the prince replied, worry in his eyes. "I'll call for an ambulance right now!" He reached into his pocket, but the redheaded guitarist nudged his shoulder.

"Stop panicking, Cecil. She's fine," Otoya repeated, now standing in front of her door. Cecil took in a dramatic breath while Otoya calmly exhaled through his nose. Cecil gradually reached for the handle, fingers twitching with anxiety. "You're so dramatic, Cecil, calm down."

"I'm trying, but I… I-I-I…. I can't help myself! What if she's in dire need of an ambulance! I'll call one-"

"Cecil, stop."

"-right now!"

"Cecil." But before the tanned idol could fully place his hand on the golden knob, the door already opened.

"Ohayo~" Both Haruka and Yumiko groggily greeted.

"**Eh?"**

Yumiko smiled at them, waving sleepily, "Yo~ Good morning. I'm gonna go get dressed...and leave you alone...and...stuff…"

"Thank you once again, Yumiko-san," Haruka bid farewell to her, smiling greatfully. The rosette rubbed her eyes, tired, facing the two boys in front of her.

"No problem, Haru-Haru-chan! If you ever need help, I'm next door!" Yumiko replied, already unlocking her door. She waved again, and disappeared into her room.

"Okay. Do you guys need anything?" Her question was directed towards the two idols before her.

"PRAISE THE MUSES!" Cecil exclaimed, launching himself on Haruka as he hugged her tightly. "I thought something terrible happened to you, but the Muses blessed and protected you."

"Cecil-san…," Haruka gasped.

"Nanami," Otoya called, "we came to check up on you. You weren't in the dining room yet, so all of us got worried." He grinned, and she smiled back.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Yumiko-san and I stayed up all night because I was composing a new song; she was merely helping me." She pulled away from Cecil, the brunet whimpering from the lack of warmth. "I'll be there in a few minutes; just let me change." She looked down at her matching pajamas.

"Okay. Let's go, Cecil." The older brother grabbed the back of Cecil's shirt and started dragging him away, Cecil whining and thrashing against his hold. "Oi! Stop it, Cecil!"

"Hime-samaaa~"

:..:..:

"You took your damn time," Ranmaru grumbled to the younger Kurosaki, folding his arms. Yumiko, all dressed up in a plain white dress, sighed.

"And you're a grumpy-frumpy-ass porcupine," Yumiko retorted, nibbling on french toast. She looked down at her breakfast in boredom and nudged her small pile of french toast drenched in maple syrup.

Masato emerged from the kitchen with a bandana wrapped around his head. Reluctantly wearing a Piyo-chan apron, the blue haired pianist carried in a steaming plate of blueberry pancakes with a healthynothealthy portion of whipped cream on top.

"Hijirikawa-san, you look kawaii~" Yumiko teased, stealing a pancake, adding that to her pile. She spotted a bowl of fruits and grabbed a banana. She finished it quickly.

"Ew, I hate bananas," Reiki snarled, his nose wrinkling in pure disgust. "Those things are ugly, yellow produce." He gagged to add effect.

"Maybe you don't like them because they symbolize penises," Guren stated, swallowing a piece of pancake.

"Don't even," he huffed, holding up a hand at his cousin. "Just don't. Ugh."

"Stop being such a wuss," Ren teased, chucking the yellow fruit at his face. Reiki squealed.

"EEEEEEKKKK! EWW GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME! THAT IS THE DEVIL'S FRUIT!"

"Yareyare," Ren sighed, tying his hair back in a low ponytail. "They don't do harm."

"What are you talking about?" Otoya asked, looking up from his cereal.

"Banana d-" Ren started.

"NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, _NOO_!" Reiki screeched, fleeing from the room. Guren and the rest stared after him.

"Oh. And so, the wild Reiki flees from battle." Guren mumbled.

"Ah! Guren-san, are you a gamer?" Haruka asked. Guren nodded quietly. Haruka smiled. "I see. Does Reiki-san also play video games?"

Guren nodded. "We live together, and he was the one who got me into them when we were younger." He turned to Ren. "Please do not terrorize my younger cousin with that fruit. The only one who has permission to do so is me." His eyes were already clouded over in protectiveness.

STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT and Haruka stared at him. '_Ano...'_

Yumiko nodded. "Mou, you're lucky that you guys get to hang out together. Ran-nii-chan never hangs out with me!" She stabbed her diminishing pile of french toast and shoved them in her mouth, not bothered by the overload of sweetness. "Sho luckyyy~"

Ranmaru sighed and thumped her head. In return, she growled and moved next to Haruka, taking her plate with her.

"Oi, Yumiko," Tatsuhiro spoke up. Yumiko, along with everyone else (minus Reiki, for he is not present in the room) looked to him. He sweatdropped. '_Eh...'_ "You should dye your hair, or put highlights in it."

"Eh?! Why?"

"If you ever run off again, it will be easier for me and everyone else to find you, for you wouldn't have a normal hair color."

Syo and Natsuki stared at him. Then, they stared at Yumiko. "Oh, yeah…" They tried picturing the young girl with another hair color.

"Nah, I don't think that would be right. To dye her whole head a different color, I mean," Syo hummed.

"Maybe we could have her get highlights!" Natsuki suggested, throwing his arms in the air, "Something to do with her personality!"

"Hah?" Yumiko sighed. "You want it to actually mean something? I was thinking of doing something like cotton candy. That's my favorite carnival sweet!" She paused. "Oh my gosh! I could get pink, blue _and_ purple highlights! I can't wait! Let's go now!"

"She's getting excited over it, too," Haruka whispered to her neighbor, Masato, keeping her eyes on the raven haired teenager as she babbled on.

"Holy cheeseballs, I could get random places dyed, or have a specific pattern! Omigod!" Yumiko trilled. She finished her breakfast quickly, sped to the kitchen, washed her dish and silverware, and slid out of the kitchen, all in five minutes.

"Hurry up and get ready!" Yumiko called, already running away.

:..:..:

Now being dragged down the main streets of Tokyo, QUARTET NIGHT and STARISH let Yumiko lead the way. Guren and Reiki went home earlier, for they had school to attend.

"Woah, maybe my hairstylist could be a cute guy, or something!"

"This girl is crazy…," Syo muttered to the rest of STARISH, who (for the most part) nodded. Natsuki was away from the group and was up ahead with Yumiko, showing her the cuteness of Piyo-chan. She talked with him with the same amount of enthusiasm.

:..:..:

After finding a decent hair stylist that also dyes, Haruka, Yumiko, and QUARTET NIGHT entered. As they entered, Haruka and Yumiko were quietly fangirling to themselves about the handsome and pretty stylists.

"Oh my gosh, he's so cute!"

"Aw, look at her, she's so small and adorable!"

The small group spotted a lone stylist with long olivine green hair kept in a low ponytail. Haruka steered Yumiko to the counter and talked to the lady at the front. **(Neko: We have no clue, **_**whatsoever**_**, what goes on in a hair stylist. We've never been inside one, so...yeah.)**

"Hello, ma'am! Earlier today, we called for an appointment on hair dyeing. This is your client, Kurosaki. We have spotted a free stylist, and no other customers. May we get started?" Haruka asked politely.

"Un! Right this way, K...K-wait, did you say Kurosaki?!"

Haruka nodded dumbly. "Yes, Kurosaki Yumiko has scheduled for hair dying. Is it alright if-"

"Of course! P-please, f-follow me, Y-Y-Y-Kurosaki-san," the clerk stammered, her cheeks flustered as she led the younger Kurosaki.

"Eh?" Yumiko asked. "Oh, it's because I'm the younger sister of Ranmaru, is it? Mou~ Whatever…"

The clerk led the girl to the long haired, ponytailed stylist. "Ebijuurou, you've got a client."

From the front of the store, QUARTET NIGHT and Haruka's eyes widened slightly as Ebijuurou turned around. What they thought was a woman was a quiet looking handsome young man.

"I do?" Ebijuurou sighed mopily. "That hasn't happened in a long time…" He looked down to see Yumiko smiling at him.

"I like your hair, Ebijuurou-san!" Yumiko told him. The olivine haired male smiled shyly. "Ne, I'll start calling you Rou-chan, okay? We're friends from now on! I'll give you my cell phone number so we can keep in touch, alright?"

"Hai. That is okay," Ebijuurou replied, sitting Yumiko down. "Let's get started."

:..:..:

"You're finished," Ebijuurou notified. He let Yumiko look at herself and admire the pink, purple and blue additions. **(Neko: Yeah, yeah, I know that dyeing your hair does not work like that, but this is for the story. Now, don't complain.)**

"Wah~Sugoi ne~" Yumiko hummed, her fingers reaching out to touch the highlights before Ebijuurou stopped her.

"Please refrain from touching the highlights for another two hours," he warned her. "It's still moist and will be messed up if you keep poking at them.."

"Ahh, okay," Yumiko replied, jumping up from the leather seat. "Thanks, Rou-chan!"

"Please come again." The olivine headed man lowered his head into a bow.

"You got it!" she chirped, walking back to the waiting area where QUARTET NIGHT, STARISH, and Haruka awaited. The composer of the rainbow-colored band was browsing through model magazines in her boredom, making criticizing comments about the attire of the females. All Yumiko could pick up was 'slut', 'put on some clothes', 'stop flashing your undies please', and 'too much skin'. "Haru-Haru-chan~ You're scaring QUARTET NIGHT. Stop with the insults to the women who can't hear you, ne?"

"She's a slut," she concluding, slamming the magazine shut with a sharp clap. "Useless," she harrumphed, throwing the glossy pages back in its place.

Peering through the window, STARISH sweat-dropped, their cheeks tinted pink.

"Sa, let's go, ne?" Yumiko suggested, nervously steering Haruka away from the magazines. She exited the salon, for she had already paid for her treatment. "Let's go, guys! See you later, Rou-chan!"

"Yeah," he replied, softly smiling.

:..:..:

"So? How do I look?" Yumiko asked, smiling. She twirled and flashed a pose. "I look-"

"Kawaii!" Natsuki squealed, bear-hugging her. She "hmph"ed, folding her arms. She looked to the others for help.

Haruka was fretting over Yumiko's wellbeing, Reiji was chuckling, Camus and Ai didn't care, Ranmaru was being the same old grumpy ass he is, Tokiya, Masato and Ren were staring and deadpanning, Otoya was staring at her hair, Cecil was staring at her curiously, and Syo and Tatsuhiro were smirking at her.

"Oto-nyan, help me! Onii-chan! Rei-Rei!" Yumiko cried, struggling in the hug. "Toki-Toki-kun! Macchan! Ren! Why won't you guys help me?!"

"A-ah! Yumiko-chan!" Haruka wailed, trying to free the younger girl. That only resulted in her being trapped in the hug, as well. "Tasukete!"

"My kawaii girls!" Natsuki fangirled.

"Syo-chaannn~" Yumiko wailed, "Tatsu-chaannn~" She flailed her arms, accidentally whacking Natsuki's glasses off his face.

"..."

'_**Oh, shit.'**_

:..:..:

Neko: Ahh, there's nothing better than being left with a cliffhanger, right?

Fornever: Cliffies are the best.

Neko: See you next chapter! Ja ne!

Fornever: Buh-buh-bye~ C:


	6. Chapter 6

Neko: Hey, minna-nyan!

Fornever: Sup.

Neko: We'll get started!

Fornever: Previously, on Avatar…

"_A-ah! Yumiko-chan!" Haruka wailed, trying to free the younger girl. That only resulted in her being trapped in the hug, as well. "Tasukete!"_

"_My kawaii girls!" Natsuki fangirled._

"_Syo-chaannn~" Yumiko wailed, "Tatsu-chaannn~" She flailed her arms, accidentally whacking Natsuki's glasses off his face._

"_..."_

'_**Oh, shit.'**_

**Idol Conflict**

**Chapter 6**

**Quote:**

"**Thinking will not overcome fear, but action will."**

**\- W. Clement Stone**

_Shitshitshitshit, someone do something! We've got to do something! _Syo thought frantically, eyelids twitching. He looked to the rest of STARISH, who paled at the sight of Satsuki's appearance.

"Hyaa!" Haruka squeaked, deciding to flail in Satsuki's arms.

Yumiko stared at her and the rest of the group. The only one who was as confused as her was Tatsuhiro. She looked to him, eyes questioning. He shrugged back but copied the rest of the group's defensive stance. He didn't know exactly what was happening, but judging from the tension in the air, he knew it was going to be something bad.

"Hah? Ohoh, aren't _I_ lucky," Satsuki drawled, looking down at the two females in his arms. "Not only do I have the pink haired brat, but a midget girl, too!" He turned to Syo, a wrathful smile upon his face, "I found your match made in heaven, you're both the same height! You won't have a problem at _all_ when you kiss her!" He quickly disposed of the girls, pushing them away from him. He smirked at Syo's flustered face. In the corner of his eye, he saw a certain lavender haired male's face twisted in a snarl.

He was about to walk away, when two hands pulled at his wrist. He growled lowly under his breath, and whipped his head around to glare at whoever had possession of his hand.

"Excuse me," Haruka began. "But, please, give back Natsuki."

"Hah?" Satsuki hissed, "Chyeah, right."

"Wha-? Aw, no!" Yumiko whined in response of Haruka's plea. "He seems like a cool dude!" She turned to the giant. "Hello, my name is Yumiko! You're cool! I've decided that we're friends!"

Satsuki grunted at her. She wrapped the taller male in a hug.

"Oi! Kurosaki, don't hug him! He might do something to you!" Syo yelled. Yumiko sighed, snuggling into the titan's back, frowning.

"Mou, Syo-chan, don't be mean! If you can't accept the fact that Satsuki is a part of Natsuki, then you don't accept Natsuki!" Yumiko retorted. She looked to Haruka and the rest of the group. "You have to learn to accept the fact that some people are different. He's got Gemini Syndrome, so what? I've got something akin to split personalities, but you don't seem to care. If you can accept me, than you can accept Satsuki."

"..."

_She's smarter than she leads on,_ they all thought. She deadpanned at them, practically hearing their thoughts and let go of Satsuki.

"Saa, since we're done here, I'm going to visit the Blue cousins!" Yumiko announced. She smiled at Satsuki. "Satsuki-kun, learn to forgive them, ne?" She waved her hand and picked up his glasses. "Here." She handed the oval glasses to him, still smiling. Without another word, she turned and left. Tatsuhiro perked up, and followed her, waving to the rest of his colleagues.

:..:..:

The group stared after her, left mute as they let her speech sink in.

"...She's right," Reiji spoke up, face void of his usual smile, "We should learn to accept people for who they are and learn to embrace their differences. I don't care if you think differently, but that's what I'm going to do." He walked up to Satsuki, who tensed. "Welcome to the group, ne? Just be yourself." He patted the angry blond on his shoulder.

"Mm." Satsuki mumbled. _How strange. What...what is this feeling in my chest? Why do I feel this way just because some short ass girl accepted me for who I am? Why do I feel so freakin' happy? Why? I shouldn't be feeling this way. I'm supposed to protect Natsuki, not take over him..._

"Satsuki," Syo said. The said giant looked down to the blond midget. He raised an eyebrow. "You better keep protecting Natsuki. If you don't, I will totally give you hell and shove it up your behind."

Mentally, Satsuki smiled. Syo may be a tsundere at times, but he just wants what is best for Natsuki, and will give up anything for his childhood friend. You know, except his wardrobe. He'd never give away his stylish clothing for something like a cute dress that was for girls.

"Yeah, yeah," Satsuki grunted, ruffling the shorter blond's hair, "I get it. Besides, I came to be _because_ I wanted him to be protected in the first place, dummy. Don't tell me what to do, when I am already focused on doing that."

The tall blond began to walk back to the dorms. After a few steps, he stopped and turned his head, smirking.

"Don't worry about Natsuki. We're the same person, we protect each other. Even though he may not know that I'm here, he still does his job and I still do mine."

With that, he continued on his way, leaving the group startled, once again.

:..:..:

STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT wandered around the area, not particularly having a goal in mind. They decided to just relax at the park, not worried about Satsuki or Yumiko.

"Do you guys wanna play soccer?" Otoya asked, tossing a ball in the air.

**(Neko: Otherwise known as football. Geez, America, way to rebel against Britain, and all. Expressing your independence and individuality. To our non-American readers, you guys are sugoi. I mean it.)**

"Sure, I'm down," Syo agreed, taking off his fedora and sweater. Otoya grinned towards him and looked to the rest of STARISH.

"Okay. But be prepared to lose, because I will prevail." Ren chuckled, making finger-guns, and clicking his tongue.

"I'll join," Tokiya announced, rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt and massaging his broad shoulders.

"I shall take part in this activity as well," Masato stated, shrugging off his jacket and placing it by the bench that lined the perimeter of the field.

"Sure, why not? I'll just...stay back for awhile. I wasn't allowed to do things like this back in Agnapolis…" Cecil said, shrugging.

"We're in!" Reiji spoke for his group, leading QUARTET NIGHT towards them. Ai and Camus were bluntly staring at them while Ranmaru and Reiji gave their juniors death glares.

"Might as well try," Ai stated monotonously, shifting his knee around.

"Don't cry if you lose," Ranmaru growled, smirking.

"I will participate in your foolish games; it's about time your king has interacted with his commoners," he reasoned, harrumphing as he stepped onto the field.

"Yosh!" Reiji cheered, grabbing Tokiya. "You are on _my _team!"

"That's not fair!" Otoya complained. "Kurosaki-senpai is scary, Ai-chan can probably predict our moves, and Camus is just...Camus." Cecil visibly shivered. "Oh, and you have Tokiya…" The redhead's shoulders shuddered. "Tokiya's creepy."

"Tch."

:..:..:

The game was going well, each team scoring points and doing their jobs in defending their goal. But at the moment, Syo had possession of the ball; he just stole the ball from Camus when the count made an attempt to shoot a goal.

"Maximum….MANLINESS!" Syo screeched, suddenly breaking into a zooming sprint. He whirred by Camus and Reiji-the two offensive players-but Ranmaru, being the one of two defenders, kept up with his pace. The shorter player tricked Ranmaru with a few quick turns, and he eventually neared the goalie. But Tokiya and Ranmaru were at his back, catching up to him.

Ai was nonchalantly looking at him, his legs bent and his stance ready to catch the ball at any moment. His flat expression pissed Syo off for multiple reasons.

"**You**! You should be TERRIFIED of my _presence_!" With the last word being shrieked, Syo kicked with all of his might, aiming for the far right corner, but at an inhuman speed, Ai shifted to his left and outstretched his arms, blocking the soccer ball from even touching the net. The checkered inflatable ball was deflected, and it flew at a high speed to one of the tables Haruka was sitting at, watching them play. **(Neko: Oh man, oh man, this reminds me of when Murasakibara blocked Kagami with ease, or when Aomine and Kagami faced off during their game when both of them entered the zone! Wahhh, sugoiiii~)**

The ball soared over her table and thumped a pink haired man at the back of his head, causing him to face-plant into the wooden table. The abrupt contact between ball and head and forehead and table terrified a younger boy sitting beside the man.

"Itai!"

Haruka was up on her feet instantly, jumping by the pink haired man's side. "Are you alright, sir?!" she squealed. "Do you need any ice?"

"Pink" groaned, lifting his head up slowly as if he had thirty pounds weighing his whole head down. Rubbing a hand over half of his face, he moaned, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, _owww_!"

"Sir?"

"Huh?" The pink haired male shifted his olive green eyes from the kid beside him to Haruka, his vision still blurry from the impact. "What did you say?"

"I asked you if you were alright. Are you hurting anywhere else? Do you need me to get you some ice?" Haruka fretted, already half-turned away.

"Maa, maa, don't worry about it. I'll be fine," the unknown male laughed, smiling. He turned to the younger boy next to him. "Ah! Yuu-kun, time's up! Tutoring is over for today! You did a good job, so go treat yourself to ice cream on the way home!" The boy beamed up at him, nodding. He quickly packed his things and scampered away.

By now, the rest of STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT had strolled over, Ai and Syo apologizing to the taller male. The teens (and men) stood in a horizontal line in front of the pink haired male, awaiting his response.

"Uwah, there's so many people! You guys remind me of my previous kohai! You may or may not know them, they're the Generation of Miracles! You guys are like a rainbow!" The male cooed, olive green eyes sparkling. "Oh! Ahahaha, I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Akiyama Kito! You can call me Kito! I'm a third year at Nekoma High, a tutor, a guitar player, and I like basketball! Yoroshiku desu!"

**(Neko: You guys totally did not see that coming, did ya?)**

"H-hai…" _This guy is a deredere type of person…_

"Well?" Kito asked. "Aren't you guys gonna introduce yourselves? It's only right that you do!"

GIving him strange looks, the singers in front of him sighed.

"Mikaze Ai."

Kito hummed, nodding to himself.

"Kotobuki Reiji~ Yoroshiku!"

The pink haired man grinned.

"Hn. Kurosaki Ranmaru."

In response, Kito smiled widely at him.

"Camus Cryzard."

This got Kito. He tried to hide his chuckles in his fist, but the glare that the tall blond shot him was proof that it didn't work. "Sumimasen~ Your name is so obvious! Camus, the Count of Silk Palace, from the Land of Permafrost, with a cutesy surname of Cryzard! Maa, kawaii ne~ Crystal and blizzard mixed together~ I want a cute surname like that~" Kito mused, twirling his pen in his hands. He smiled once more, looking to the other males.

Taking this as a signal, Tokiya stepped up. "Nice to meet you; my name is Ichinose Tokiya."

Kito tried. He really did. Once again, he started to giggle at someone's last name. "Itchy nose~" Hiding his irritation, Tokiya stepped back, face neutral.

"Hello there, my name is Jinguji Ren."

"Jinguji. Orenji. Jinguji. Orenji. Jin-renji!" Kito mumbled to himself, pulling out a notebook and writing the pun down. _I've got to send this to Eagle-kun! He'll love this pun!_

**(Forever: If you don't know KnB, Eagle is Izuki Shun, who loves puns.)**

"My name is Kurusu Syo! I'm the definition of manliness!" The blond curled his fist proudly against his not-so-broad chest.

"Wahh, a shorty kawaii little shota!" Kito teased, hugging the short male. Syo immediately pushed him away, huffing.

"Hiya, I'm Ittoki Otoya! I also play guitar. We should do a duet together!"

"Oohh, we should totally!" Together, they entered the world of sprinkles, rainbows, and bubbles while they twirled hand-in-hand.

"Erhem...Hijirikawa Masato. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Hiji- Hiri-... Kawa-san it is!" Kito declared after having difficulty pronouncing Masa's last name.

"Hello, my name is Aijima Cecil, and I love Haruka."

"Aijima...Aijima... Ah! The heir to the throne of Agnapolis. Yes, I remember reading about you!" The pink haired male nodded to himself. He tilted his head. "Eh? Where's the last one? The tall blond with green eyes and glasses, where is he?"

"You knew who we were?!" Syo yelled, crossing his arms.

"Well, chyeah, of course. Who wouldn't?" Kito retorted, smiling. "After all, you guys are _pretty_ famous in the music world. Not to mention, my younger sister is obsessed with Kurosaki. Something about his mysterious eyes, she said." Shoulders bobbed as he shrugged. "I don't really see what's so mysterious, though. But maybe that's just because I'm a straight male…" He started to mumble the last few sentences.

"Hn?" Ranmaru grunted, raising an eyebrow. _This guy is so scatterbrained. How is he a tutor?_

**(Neko: Can you guys just imagine that? He's too beautiful, so sexy, so hot.)**

"Whatever, don't worry about that! Here, if you guys ever need an extra guitarist, come ring me up, yeah? Here," Kito suggested. He pulled out a paper, neatly wrote his number, and handed it to Haruka, who blushed. "That's my number, my personal one, so if you ever call, you won't get my mother or my sister. You also won't get 'make babies with my son' as an immediate response when you dial this number."

He packed his things as neatly and quickly as he could, mussed up his bubblegum pink hair and smiled to the group. "I'll see you guys later, ne? Let's keep in touch, my new friends!"

He shouldered his backpack and walked away, humming Otoya's _Brand New Melody_. He paused, turned his head, and grinned at Otoya, before continuing on his way.

"That guy was weird…" Ranmaru grumbled, taking a seat on the picnic table that Kito had occupied.

The others nodded in agreement. The rest of QUARTET NIGHT took a seat next to Ranmaru, leaving spots open for whoever decided to sit with them. Haruka, Cecil, Tokiya and Masato immediately sat down. Syo, Ren and Otoya decided to sit on the table.

"But what I think is weird," Otoya began, "is that Kito goes to Nekoma, a school that is known for its volleyball players, like-"

"Kozume Kenma and Kuroo Tetsurou. Yeah, Nekoma is a strong volleyball team in the Tokyo prefecture. But they lost Inter High," Syo interrupted.

"But the real question is this: why is a basketball player going to a school that's known for its volleyball team?" Ren asked.

"Ah, but what if Nekoma's basketball team is just as strong as Seirin, Shutoku, or Touou Academy?" Masato rebutted, holding up his cell phone. "It seems that Nekoma hasn't entered any Inter Highs or Winter Cups for basketball. But their volleyball seems to be quite strong, despite being called a fallen powerhouse."

"But what if Kito didn't go to Nekoma for basketball?" Tokiya retorted, fixing his sleeves. "What if he just went there for the education and not necessarily for the sports programs?"

"Let's just leave the topic at that, okay?" Reiji whined. "I'm tired of talking about someone else's life. It's theirs, not ours. We have no need to worry about his life when we have our own to worry about."

"But," Haruka started, "he already wandered into our lives, yes?" She got no reply. "If he waltzed into our lives suddenly and left as quickly as he did, a human response would be to figure the enigma, Kito in our case, out."

She quieted down to let them ponder it.

:..:..:

With Guren, Reiki, Yumiko and Tatsuhiro

:..:..:

Once the new musicians departed from the large group, they realized that Guren and Reiki were free from the Academy. School hours had ended just before Yumiko and Tatsuhiro had left. As Yumiko promised, she went to _Winter Rivers_-the cafe the cousins worked at-and had a snack there, conversing with the workers and customers.

"Potatoes or squash?" Yumiko asked a random customer who passed by.

The man startled at the abrupt question, eyes flickering nervously to his left and right. Stammering, he blurted, "D'uhh, d'eehh, uhh, s-squash, no, potato, no-uumm, PEACHES!" Running away, he left.

The cotton candy highlighted girl shrugged, elbows propped up against the table. Fingers circling the rim of a cup, she stared down at the liquid that chilled her fingertips.

"Hmmm, that didn't work." She muttered, "Apparently no one likes potato flavored pastries." Seeing something flash in the corner of her eye, she jerked to that direction. There, sitting in the far corner, was the typical business man: newspaper in hand, coffee in the other, fedora atop his balding head, dressed in a crisp suit. "You there!" she yelled across the cafe, jumping to her feet, nearly spilling her caramel frappe.

Tatsuhiro groaned in his antecubital, hiding his face behind the now looming cup of lemonade. The condensation seeped through his bangs, plastering the fine hairs against his forehead. He exhaled slowly, "Ohhh. _Myyyyy_. **Goshhh**."

**(A/N: Antecubital is the area near the inside of your elbow.)**

The pale man shifted his eyes from the headlines to Yumiko's outstretched arm, narrowing his eyes at her when he heard her shrill tone. "What do you want?" he sneered.

Everyone was looking, including Guren and Reiki. The two employees stopped what they were doing and were now focused on Yumiko and Grouchy.

"Vanilla," her voice was deep and Batman-y, "or chocolate." It wasn't a question; it was a demand. For more emphasis, she furrowed her brows and lowered her chin.

Grouchy took a long sip whilst keeping his eyes trained on her. For an agonizing seven seconds, they just stared at each other, no one backing down. Setting his cup and newspaper down, he took off his hat and bowed. "I have no interest in your folly." With all eyes on them, he couldn't act so rude to a woman.

Everyone returned to their own business, and Tatsuhiro tucked his head further into his shoulders. "Get me out of here," he whispered.

"Ehh?" she complained, her figure slumping back into the chair. "No one can't _not _like any of them. You have to choose one!" she urged him.

"Leave me a_lone_!" he growled, standing up, ramming the top of his forehead into his hat, guzzling his coffee, folding the newspaper twice, tucking it under his elbow, and leaving.

Yumiko snorted, "Gosh, _touchy_." She placed her chin against her twined fingers, wrinkling her nose as she stared at a doubled-over Tatsuhiro. "Dude," she called out, "are you having a seizure?"

"Just shut up." His voice was muffled behind the wall he made with his fingers. "Why do you have to be-"

"Pink haired man detected!" she interrupted, wolf-whistling jokingly.

Said man just entered the building, his head turning to find any available spots open. Even with her wolf-whistling so loudly, he paid her no attention.

His blush colored hair was ruffled by the gentle breeze, a fringe often poking his nose. A dog tag hung from his neck, clanking quietly against the stainless-steel plates. A tight-fitting, white dress shirt clung to his torso, covered by a red-and-black plaid vest; the sleeves were folded by his elbows, exposing his toned forearms. His wrists were adorned with studded bracelets, leather wristbands mixed between the many chains.

His skinny jeans were a gentle cream color, and Yumiko concluded that if his pants had a voice, it would be Natsuki Hanae's voice. She could just hear his pants talking in that calm voice of Hanae-san.

**(A/N: Kaneki Ken's seiyuu is Natsuki Hanae o3o :P)**

"Striiikeee!" she suddenly screamed.

Attempting to grab his awareness, she clambered up with a lot of noise, rocking the table ("Stop doing that! You're spilling my lemonade!" Tatsuhiro scolded, reflexively grabbing both beverages from the surface) and scraping the legs against the linoleum flooring, making an ear-piercing screeching noise. All the while, she was keeping her heterochromatic irises on Pink, vying harder for his attention.

She gave up right when she was about to resort to her last option: her crazy, seizure, mad-scorpion dance. "S'cuse me, sir!" She cupped her hands around her mouth, amplifying her voice. He finally turned to her general direction, and a polite grin graced his lips. "C'mere!"

"Oh, hi there, Miss," he greeted, walking towards her. He noticed how the table and chair didn't quite match with the tile alignment; his casual style of walking turned stiff, almost robot-like. With each step came out in fragments, "Why. Is. The table. And chair. _Unaligned_?!"

"Uh, I, uh, don't know," she replied, trying to fix the arrangement behind her back. But with her fingers lacking strength, she couldn't even move the table. Awkwardly moving her leg behind her, she tried to kick Tatsuhiro, nonverbally telling him to realign it. Her boot didn't even get close to his foot. Giving up with a sigh, she turned around and pushed the table with her waist. "Here," Yumiko said, "I would like to interview you."

"Interview? Oh!" he gushed. "I love interviews! And to answer your first question, I'm Akiyama Kito."

"Great! Have a seat!" She ushered him into the seat beside her, making Tatsuhiro feel queasy. "Akiyama-kun," she coughed into her fist, shuffling in her seat, "what do you prefer: plums or prunes?"

He blinked twice at her, his expression blank; slowly, he leaned his head to an angle, murmuring, "Is there even a difference?"

"Of course there is!" she said, pounding her fist against the table. "A prune is squishy and wrinkly like Ranmaru in forty years"-in front of her, Tatsuhiro snickered behind a hand-"and a plum is smooth and ripe Ai-chan's skin."

"Do you possibly know of QUARTET NIGHT and STARISH? You seem to be so informal with Mikaze-san and Kurosaki-san," he noted, brushing his chin tenderly with his fingers.

"Onii-san _is _Kurosaki Ranmaru! I'm Kurosaki Yumiko, his little, adorable, absolutely wonderful and kind sister. Desu," she said jokingly and quickly. "I'm acquainted with almost _everybody_ in Shining Entertainment."

"Honto desu ka?!" his voice cracked at his sudden scream. He jolted up to his feet, eyes wide and mouth hanging. Swiftly pulling out his notepad, he scribbled down some notes. "I've got to make note of this." Reading aloud, he started, "Kurosaki Yumiko, age fifteen, aspiring to be an All Star, 52 kilograms-"

"How does he even know this? What the fuck?!" growled Tatsuhiro. "What a creeper…"

"-158 centimeters, possesses cotton candy colored highlights, and has a style very similar to Kurusu-san's. Sugoi, sugoi!" he gasped, holding up his notepad as if it was a treasure. He started flapping it vigorously, loose pages whirling down to the tile floors. "Such valuable information!"

Yumiko was staring up at him, saying seriously, "Please don't circulate my personal information. Please."

Kito stared at her, vehemence pulsing in his eyes. "O-of course I won't, Kurosaki-san! I would never!" His eyes were beaming brightly, a slight blush burning his cheeks. Sparkles literally circulated around the crown of his head.

"Of course he wouldn't, Yumiko! Besides, if he does, I'll get Guren and Len to help me chase him down!" Tatsuhiro proclaimed. Turning his head away from Yumiko, he mumbled, "And if he escapes, I will find him and end his life." His fist curled up with the anime-wringing noise.

"Hah?" Kito gasped, lights shining from his eyes. "Boyfriend? Husband? Brother? _Who is this man_?!"

"I," Tatsuhiro declared proudly, standing up loudly, "am Nanami Tatsuhiro, Yumiko's boyfriend."

:..:..:

Forever: Ohonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhon! _My _OC is paired up with _Neko's_ OC. Dude, that's weird. Like, our OCs are like our babies, and our babies are marrying each other. FAMILY RELATIONS GROSSNESS

Neko: **Remember kids: Homosexuality is legal, but incest isn't.**

Forever: Warning: What you're gonna read is going to be TOTALLY random. no flames here, but flame me in your pms XD Just tell me if you really hate me for this lol

:..:..:

Special Preview! **JKJKJK**

:..:..:

Scratchy laughs and goat screeches echoed throughout the sitting room of the Main Hall. Spitting between chuckles, Natsuki said, "And then, Syo-chan was like-"

The door suddenly crashed open, Yumiko at the threshold with her chest heaving. All heads swerved to face her, pupils slightly narrowed from adrenaline. Natsuki stopped in the middle of his story, Syo stopped cussing, and everyone stopped screaming.

"Y-yumiko," Haruka gasped quietly behind her tiny hand, "is there anything wrong? Are you alright? Did anybody hurt you?"

"No...no, I just…" She coughed in her hand, murmuring under her breath, "I had this really weird dream…. I was advertising something…"

"Do you mind telling us what it's about? Maybe it'd help?" Tatsuhiro suggested, shrugging.

"It might be a little weird."

"If it helps you, then we'd obviously be willing to listen."

"Okay then…," she said. "Here goes… It went like this." She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth before going on, "Hey, hey you. Yeah you." She casually pointed her chin at Syo. "Do _you_ have ugly armpit hair?"

"What? Are you shitting me?!" Syo screeched, jumping to his feet.

She ignored him and continued, "Then YOU need this! The new .curler!" She pulled out her hair curler ("Where did that come from?" Ren questioned) and gestured to it like an advertiser. Continuing on with the narrator voice, she said, "It not only curls your armpit hair, it also makes it smooth and silky!"

Everyone gaped at her, mouths hanging open.

"What the hell?" Syo whined.

On the couches, Ren, Tatsuhiro, Guren and Reiki were laughing, snorting, and rolling.

"Hey, do you have SmapChab?"

"Of course I do! What about Standr?"

"Nah, but I have a Tweeter."

"What about Sintagram?"

"Ew, gross, it's like Facejournal. All you do is post garbage."

"It's not as bad as Posterist. You literally post images. That's garbage right there."

"WeLoveIt is just pictures, dude. Pictures. _Pic-tures_."

"Giggle+ is just another dumb social network."

"Y'know what? Macrohard is the best software anyone can ask for. You type stuff, dude. YOU TYPE STUFF!"

**We're not sorry at all**

**Key:**

**SmapChab: snapchat**

**Standr: Tumblr (get it? Tumble as in fall down, stand as in standing?)**

**Tweeter: (quite obvious) Twitter**

**Sintagram: Instagram (switched letters)**

**Facejournal: (should be very obvious) Facebook**

**Posterist: Pinterist**

**WeLoveIt: WeHeartIt**

**Giggle+: Google+**

**Macrohard: Microsoft (get it? Macro is big, micro is small! Soft and hard! Antonymmmss)**


End file.
